All is Fair in Love and War
by SheSaysCiao
Summary: Sequel to Seeing isn't Always Believing. Fabian and Giana's relationship seems to be perfect. But throw in a few teenage problems and an ancient mystery with our favorite boarders, and there might be a few problems. Rated T for language and situations.
1. House of Emotion

**After an overwhelming positive response, I've decided to make a sequel to Seeing isn't Always Believing. (If you haven't read the aforementioned story, I suggest you do. Pronto.)**

**And without further a-due, I bring you All is Fair in Love and War! I was actually having a problem coming up with a title for the story, but my good friend of mine on here, nabian8735, helped me out. Everyone go check out her stories!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I own nothing but my OCs and this plot line.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: House of Emotion<strong>

Giana's POV:

I awoke the next morning to the realization that I was still in Fabian and Mick's room. Stifling a yawn and rubbing sleep out of my eyes, I sat up and took a look around. I was wearing one of Fabian's T-shirts that was a few sizes too big, but it was comfortable nonetheless.

"You're awake," he noted, pulling a sweater on over his head. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," I replied, walking over to him. "Did you?"

He nodded, kissing me softly.

I shivered. For whatever reason, I always woke up cold in the mornings, even though the House had central heating. He gently draped his grey robe over my shoulders.

"Thank you," I told him, pulling my arms through the sleeves. _And who says chivalry is dead?_ I asked myself.

"No problem at all." He smiled. "You look cute."

I blushed, pulling my hair back into a loose ponytail. "I'm gonna head upstairs and freshen up."

I quietly ventured upstairs with my dress and everything else from last night bunched up in my arms. I had made a point to take off my makeup right when we came back from the party, so at least I didn't have that to worry about.

I thought everyone would still be asleep, judging by how it was almost nine in the morning. However, as soon as I entered my room and put my things away, Nina, Amber, and Tori had decided to interrogate me.

"So. What did _you_ do last night?" Amber questioned, getting right to the point. "Your hair looks a bit disheveled."

"Nothing," I said shortly, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"You're wearing one of Fabian's T-shirts," Nina pointed out. "And his robe."

"Nothing," I repeated, blushing.

"You're freaking _glowing,_" Tori pressed, chuckling slightly. "You are so lying right now!"

I sighed deeply, rolling my eyes. _"Nothing."_ I repeated again, this time a bit more forceful.

"I walked in on you two sucking each others' faces off last night," Tori continued. "Listen to me when I say: Giana Rosabella De Luca, you are being such a little liar right now, and if you don't tell me what happened, I shall go to Fabian."

"You wouldn't dare," I stated, glaring at her.

"Try me," she countered.

After a moments' silence, she stood up.

"Oh, Fabian!" she shouted in a sing-song voice, drawing out the syllables in his name. She ran out of our room like a bat out of Hell.

"Tori!" I shrieked, chasing after her.

I ended up stumbling down the stairs, almost falling on my face on more than one occasion, purely because I couldn't see where I was going. I had reached the boys' corridor just as she was banging on the door to Fabian and Mick's room.

"Tori, stop it!" I grabbed her wrist.

"Just tell me what happened and then I'll-"

The door opened. I stared up at Fabian, while he looked at Tori and I, confused as ever. Then I turned around, realizing that it wasn't just us - Nina, Amber, and the rest of our housemates had also appeared in the corridor, while Mick had entered from the direction of the front entryway. He was munching on a banana.

"So, Fabian," Tori started off. "Did you and Giana do bad things last night? Mick said he slept in Alfie and Jerome's room, and when Gia came upstairs earlier, she was wearing _this._" She gestured to the T-shirt and robe that adorned my body.

_I can't believe this is happening,_ I thought. I so badly wanted to hide under a rock and never come out.

That, or kill Tori.

Whichever worked.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her back upstairs, the other girls following. We locked ourselves in mine, Amber and Nina's room.

"We did it," I mumbled quietly, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry, _what_ was that?" Tori prodded.

"We did it," I repeated, this time a bit louder.

"YOU DID NOT!" Amber and Tori shrieked in unison.

I simply nodded, suddenly becoming very interested in my fingernails. "I think I should repaint these. Maybe use a different shade of red."

"Giana!" Tori shouted. "You can't… Ugh, just _sit here!_" She grabbed me by both wrists and pulled me over to my bed, forcing me to sit down next to her on the edge of it. "Now. Tell us: How'd it go?"

"I can't believe we're having this conversation!" I exclaimed.

"That means you didn't like it!" Amber chimed in.

"No, I never said _that!_" I countered. "You guys, it was the most amazing, mind-blowing experience of my life."

"You were safe, right?" Nina asked.

"Of course. If there wasn't any protection, we wouldn't have done anything. But guys, you _can't_ tell Nico. Got it?"

"Why?" Mara questioned.

"Her family's very religious," Tori explained. "If they find out what happened… Well, bye-bye boarding school."

"That, and Nico has the capability of killing Fabian," I added.

I had three faces staring at me in bewilderment. Patricia, on the other hand, didn't look surprised in the slightest.

"Yeah," Tori and I said in unison, nodding.

"Anyway, can I go brush my teeth and shower and whatnot?" I asked, changing the subject.

Without waiting for an answer, I gathered my things and left the room.

* * *

><p><span>Fabian's POV:<span>

"Was it good?" Jerome asked.

I had just told the guys about the previous nights' events. Now, they were interrogating me.

"It was amazing," I said, smiling. "Really. Absolutely perfect."

"You were safe, right?" Alfie prodded.

"Of course. I wouldn't have wanted to do it if there wasn't any protection."

I glanced over at Mick. He wasn't really saying anything, and seemed to be avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Are you alright, mate?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "Just tired."

* * *

><p><span>Giana's POV:<span>

After I had freshened up, which included changing into dark-wash jeans and a sweater, I took a trip back downstairs, intending to talk to Mick.

"Hi," I said, walking into his and Fabian's room. "I need to talk to Mick for a minute."

"Me?" Mick asked.

"No, stupid, your clone," I quipped. "Of course, you!"

"Is everything okay?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah. No big deal - I just need to talk to him. Is that cool?"

"Certainly. I'll see you in a bit?"

"Sure." I handed him his T-shirt and robe back, we kissed, and he left, closing the door.

I sat down next to Mick. "Listen," I started awkwardly. "You probably heard about last night… and you _cannot,_ under _any_ circumstances, tell my brother."

"Why?" he responded.

"You two are on the soccer - er, football - team together, and if he found out about what Fabian and I did, well… He actually has the capability of _killing_ him. Are we clear?"

* * *

><p><span>Mick's POV:<span>

_Giana is so pretty… What? Why am I thinking this? She's with Fabian!_

I had an internal debate with myself as I looked into her beautiful, dark, chocolate-brown eyes.

I liked her, that much was true. I guess I always had - I'd just been too side-tracked by Amber, Mara, and now Tori, to realize it.

My younger sister is blind. That's why my father wanted me to become a doctor: To help her. But then I got more interested in sport.

_Sport._

The only thing I'm good at.

I envied Fabian. He got _any_ girl he wanted, he did well in school, said the right things, and everyone liked him.

Me? I was just a sport player who people thought didn't have two braincells to rub together. The only things I excelled at were playing football, eating a lot, and annoying my father to the point of madness.

I continued staring at her. Her beautiful eyes; flawless olive complexion; elegant, long, dark hair, curled to utter perfection.

_Her accent._

Her accent was different compared to Nina's. It was… softer. Quieter. She seemed more approachable. Easier to listen to.

I wished it was me who had kissed her last month. That the comment I made about her vision had never left my mouth, and it was someone else who'd said it, just so I could run back to Anubis and find her. Talk to her. Confess my love to her and kiss her like Fabian had.

I wish it had been us to do the unthinkable last night instead of them.

_It should be me, not Fabian,_ I thought. I felt like I could relate to her more than he could. I could even relate to _Nico_ more than he could.

I so badly wanted to just take her in my arms and kiss her. Hold her. Tell her everything was going to be okay. That I was there for her, whatever the cost may be.

But I had to restrain myself.

I _always_ had to restrain myself.

"Mick?"

She was trying to get my attention.

"Huh?" I responded, snapping back to reality.

"I asked if we were clear."

"Yeah," I said quietly. "Crystal."

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed. She leaned over and hugged me, and I almost felt my heart stop.

I couldn't be having these feelings! Fabian was my best mate. The guy I shared everything with.

But Giana's embrace… it made me feel lighter somehow. Happier.

And then there was the matter that I had kissed Tori at the party last night.

Without even thinking, I leaned in and kissed her. It only lasted about a second - it was more like bumping our heads together and my lips had just so happening to brush against hers.

I let go of her and leaned back, watching her slowly bring her fingertips to her mouth. She stared at me in shock.

"I… have to go…" she said quietly.

And she stood, running out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"I can't do anything right," I muttered, resting my head in my hands.


	2. House of Blackmail

**So I'm going up to my cousins' house in another state tomorrow (technically later today but whatever) and won't be able to write/update until probably Sunday, Monday at the latest (depending on when we get back).**

**In that case, I'd love to take this opportunity to wish you all a very safe and happy New Year's! May all your awesome resolutions for 2012 happen. :D**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I own nothing but my OCs and this plot line.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: House of Blackmail<strong>

Giana's POV:

School the next day wasn't too bad. I hadn't really gotten a chance to relay the fact that Mick had kissed me to the girls, so I pulled Amber into the bathroom with me during break.

"Amber, I have something to tell you," I started.

I knew she had a past with Mick, but the only people other than her I could talk to were Nina, Patricia, or Mara. I was _not_ about to go telling Tori what happened - yet. Nina was clueless in the relationship department, Patricia and I were still on rocky terms, and I couldn't deal with Mara's logic right now.

"What is it?" she questioned, taking out a tube of lip gloss and applying it in the mirror.

"Mick kind of kissed me yesterday," I said in a rush. "But it only lasted a second, and then he pulled away. I told him I had to go and ran out of the room."

"HE DID NOT!" she screeched, dropping the lipgloss. "Wait! Is _that_ why you were avoiding him yesterday?"

"Yeah."

She paused. "You… didn't kiss back, did you?"

"Of course not!" I exclaimed. "Like I said: It only lasted a second, if that. I had no idea why he even did it - he and Fabian are really good friends, right? Like, best friends?"

"Yeah…"

"So, why would he kiss his best friends' girlfriend?"

"Maybe he likes you!"

I laughed. "Yeah, right. Mick loves me. Then why'd he make out with Tori the other night?"

"I don't know! No one can get into the brain of a boy!" she exclaimed. "They're not big enough!"

"You're right…" I paused. "Amber, you won't tell Tori or Fabian, right? Or anyone else?"

"Of course. I _never_ tell a secret."

Somehow, I didn't think that was true.

"I'm going to class," she said. "You coming?"

"Give me a minute or two. I want to mull over the annoyances in my life." She eyed me suspiciously. "Don't worry, I'll be there before anyone notices I'm gone."

Just after Amber left, Jerome exited a stall, a smug look on his face.

"What are you doing in the girls' bathroom, you _creep?_" I asked.

"It's like my home away from home," he answered coolly. "I use it to gather any information for future blackmail. And you, my friend, just provided me with the _perfect_ blackmail."

"You wouldn't _dare,_" I challenged.

"Oh, but I _would._ 'Fabian, your meathead of a roommate kissed your girlfriend. Oh, and by the way Tori, Mick doesn't love you. He loves your best friend.'"

I sighed, agitated. "What do I have to do to make you keep your mouth shut?"

"Oh," he grinned. "I have an extensive _list,_ Giana."

* * *

><p>During the free time we had before Drama, Jerome forced me to scrape all the gum off the soles of his shoes.<p>

"This is disgusting, and I can barely see what I'm doing," I said bitterly as I continued my slave labor.

"You're doing _perfectly,_" he encouraged.

I called him a few vulgar names under my breath in Italian. "Whatever you say, Jerome."

"Ah, no. Remember what we agreed on?"

I sighed and gritted my teeth for the thousandth time that day. "_Alright,_ King Clarke."

"Thank you."

And then Fabian had appeared out of nowhere.

"Um," he started, obviously taking in the fact that I was now basically Cinderella. "Giana, what in the world are you doing?"

"Cleaning Jerome's shoes," I said, trying to act happier.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a good person," I lied.

He arched an eyebrow. "I never said you weren't, but is there a particular reason why he can't scrape the gum off his _own_ shoes?"

"No," Jerome and I said in unison.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by in agony. Once we'd gotten back to the House, Jerome grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into his and Alfie's room so fast, I barely had enough time to take my shoes off.<p>

"Do my laundry," he instructed.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Do. My. Laundry," he repeated, this time a bit slower.

"No!" I protested. "Trudy does the laundry around here. Why am I-"

"Do it," he cut me off, "in order for me to keep my promise about not telling anyone that Mick kissed you!"

"Fine!" I shouted.

"Good answer."

He literally shoved his basket of dirty clothes at me, ushering me into the laundry room, smiling wickedly.

"Have fun."

* * *

><p>I did my task bitterly, making faces and noises of disgust as I sorted through his clothes and put a pile in the wash.<p>

"Something's going on," a familiar voice accused. "And you need to tell me what it is."

Fabian stood in the doorway, arms crossed, staring at me in confusion. He walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders, holding me out at arm's length.

"It's nothing, really," I replied.

"Giana," he pressed.

"Um, I'm repaying a favor?" I tried.

His gaze hardened.

"Okay," I started. "I didn't want you to find out about it this way. I was going to tell you sooner, but…" I said the next thing in such a rush, I was surprised if he'd even understood it. "Mick kissed me yesterday when I told him to not tell Nico about what you and I did because Nico actually has the capability of _killing_ you, but anyway, I didn't kiss Mick back! It only lasted about a second if that, and I have no idea _why_ he did it, but I was dreading you and Tori finding out, so I pulled Amber into the bathroom today during break-"

"Giana," he started.

"-and told her everything, and then Jerome appeared out of nowhere and naturally he heard the _whole_ thing, so now he's blackmailing me-"

"Giana," he repeated.

"-and I'm doing Cinderella work for him. Fabian, I am so, so sorry, and I understand if you're mad at me, but-"

He quickly closed the gap and crushed his lips against mine, once again cutting me off from finishing a sentence.

I wasn't complaining.

He pulled away. "You had to stop talking," he whispered. "And now," he continued, speaking louder, "I have to go _kill_ Mick."

"Fabian, wait!" I grabbed his wrist. "Let me talk to Tori first. Then I need to straighten everything out with Mick. For now, you can direct all of your anger towards Jerome."

He smiled brightly, "I can do that."

* * *

><p><span>Fabian's POV:<span>

"Jerome, we need to talk," I stated, barging into his and Alfie's room.

"What? Do you want tips on how to impress your girlfriend? Because I think you already have that covered," he retorted.

"No. I want to know why you were blackmailing her."

"Because I enjoy making other peoples' lives as difficult as possible." He grinned. "Took you long enough to figure it out."

"That's only because I saw her put your laundry in the wash. When I asked what was wrong, she came up with a few excuses, then finally relayed everything that happened to me."

"You really have a keeper, Rutter."

"And you're a swindling _creep,_" I said venomously, shoving his empty clothes basket at him. "Do your _own_ laundry."

* * *

><p><span>Nicolo's POV:<span>

"Just ask her!"

Colin and I were in a heated debate about my somewhat-relationship with Adelaide.

Okay. The relationship was nonexistent. Though I _had_ danced with her at my party, and was close to asking her if she wanted to go out sometime, that never ended up happening.

"No, you see… this is complicated," I argued, getting up and pacing. I ran a hand through my moppy hair. "I can't _do_ this."

Whatever book he was reading, he put it down in frustration. "Nico! If you don't ask her, then I'm going to do it _for_ you."

"Okay, fine!"

I walked out and headed upstairs to Adelaide and Nicolette's room. Just as I was about to turn down the girls' corridor, my phone rang.

I looked at the Caller ID. It was my dearest sister.

"Ciao," I answered, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Nico?"

I was wrong. It was Jerome.

"Yeah… What's up? Did something happen?"

"A bit, yeah. You see, Giana and Fabian are both no longer… innocent, if you catch what I'm saying."

"Huh?" I asked, somewhat confused.

"The night of your party? They came back here, and Tori walked in on them getting pretty heated. The next morning, the rest of our housemates and I found out that they had slept together."

"Slept together as in _sleeping,_ or slept together as in sex?" I pressed, now heading back downstairs. I grabbed my winter coat.

"Sex," he answered.

"I swear, if you're joking-"

"Oh, I'm not."

I sighed, agitated. "I'll be right there."

Ending the call, I signed myself out, saying I was going to Anubis to visit my sister.

And visit my sister _I shall._


	3. House of Conflict

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I own nothing but my OCs and this plot line.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: House of Conflict<strong>

Giana's POV:

I stood outside the door to Fabian and Mick's room for what felt like the billionth time that week.

It was only Monday.

"Mick?" I called, slowly poking my head in.

"Yeah?" He was tossing a soccer ball in the air.

_Classic,_ I thought, fully entering the room and closing the door. "We need to talk."

"Yeah, we do." He set the ball down. "Look, Giana… About that kiss." He exhaled deeply. "I don't know what came over me, okay? You're with Fabian, and he's my best mate. But…" he trailed off, taking a step forward.

"Hmm?" I prodded, eyeing him.

"I like you," he said bluntly. "A lot."

"I'm sorry?" I asked, as if I hadn't heard correctly. "But… Y-you and Tori-"

"I know. And I feel horrible. I did kind of like Tori, but I guess it was only lust." He started pacing. "I feel like… I dunno. I feel like I can relate to you more, Giana."

I arched an eyebrow. "Oh really."

"Yeah. You see, my younger sister's blind. My father wanted me to become a doctor to try and help her, but then I became more interested in sport, so that never happened."

I stared at him quizzically.

"I guess I just fell for you," he continued. "It has absolutely nothing to do with what you and Fabian did. You're just so… easy to talk to. You're approachable. And you're really, really pretty."

I blushed, still staring at him, and tugged nervously at a loose curl that had come out of my braid. "I'm sorry, Mick," I said quietly. "I know you know this, but we can't be together. I'm with Fabian. I love him."

"I know," he replied steadily.

I still heard his voice shake. He wasn't fooling anyone - he really _was_ upset.

I silently went over and hugged him. It was a bit awkward, seeing as he was taller than me, but so was everyone else.

He responded with a tight hug back, and then I let go, apologizing once more, as I left the room.

* * *

><p>The conversation with Tori didn't go any better. She ended up running out of the house, crying.<p>

"Tori, wait!" I protested, chasing after her. Just as I was about to run out the door, I literally crashed right into my brother.

"Nico!" I exclaimed. "What are you-"

"Giana Rosabella De Luca!" he shouted.

_Uh-oh. Full name._ I grimaced.

"Where is Fabian?" he demanded, entering the house and closing the door.

"Um," I started, "I'm not sure I have the right to divulge that information to you right now."

"Why?"

"It's classified."

He shoved past me and headed in the direction of the boys' corridor.

I remained in the entryway, torn between going after my best friend and talking some sense into her, or continuing to stall Nico.

Then I remembered that my brother had the capability of killing my boyfriend.

I don't know how I'd managed it, but I was in front of the door to Fabian and Mick's room faster than the blink of an eye, blocking Nico from entering.

* * *

><p><span>Fabian's POV:<span>

"So why'd you do it?"

I was trying to get information out of Mick. He'd been silent so far, sitting on his bed, looking out the window.

"Mick," I pressed.

"I love her," he whispered. It was so inaudible, I was surprised I even heard it.

"Excuse me?" I arched an eyebrow and walked over to him.

"I love her," he repeated, this time a bit louder.

"You _love_ her?"

"Yes." He stood up and faced me. "I love her. I love Giana. I love your girlfriend. And I'm sorry."

"But… Tori-" I was almost lost for words.

"I know." He sighed, agitated. "She's just so easy to talk to. To relate to."

"Giana." It wasn't a question.

He nodded.

"Okay, but that doesn't-"

He cut me off. "Do you know that I have a younger sister?"

"What? No… What does she have to do with this?"

"Megan." I think he was talking more to himself than to me at this point. "She's blind. Dad wanted me to become a doctor and help her, but instead I decided to take up sport. That's why I've never had a good relationship with my father - he's too pushy."

"You're not really making sense," I stated.

"Giana's just so… independent. She speaks her mind. She's pretty. She has a winning personality. I guess I just fell for her - I was too sidetracked by Amber, Mara, and Tori to realize."

"You're going to break Tori's heart when she hears that," I muttered. "But you had no right to kiss Giana!"

"I know that!" he shouted. "I regretted it as soon as it happened! I just had no idea what I was doing. She didn't kiss back, though. She said she had to go, and she ran out."

"And then Jerome found out and blackmailed her."

"He _what?_"

I didn't feel like explaining, so I moved closer to the door. I heard people talking, arguing, and I wanted to find out what was going on.

Giana came crashing into the room, protesting something. She was still in school uniform. It was then that I noticed Nico, lunging right at me. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and shoved me against a wall, my feet dangling an inch or so above the floor.

"Nico, don't!" she shrieked, getting up and running forward.

"Gia, fermarlo," he snapped. I had no idea what the English translation was, but I guessed he had told her to stop. She stayed where she was, eyes widening in astonishment.

Somehow, I had a feeling that they never yelled at each other.

"Fabian," he started, "a little birdie told me that you and my sister are no longer… You two-"

"It was Jerome, wasn't it?" Giana spoke up, looking furious. "I'm going to kill that _swindling, backstabbing-_"

Nico cut her off. "Did you take advantage of her?" he practically shouted.

"Absolutely not!" I exclaimed. I had given up trying to squirm away from him - if I was going to die, I should at least do it like a man.

"Nobody pressured anybody! We were both willing, used protection… it was _mutual,_" Gia stated.

"Are you _sure?_"

"Yes!" we exclaimed in unison.

"In the name of the Father, Son and Holy Spirit-"

"Nico!" she shouted. "Just let go of him!"

And just like that, I was released from his tight grip. I slid down the wall and ended up sitting in a heap with my knees drawn up to my chest.

She continued speaking. "Nico, I swear, if you so much as utter a _syllable_ to Mom and Dad-"

"Why shouldn't I?" he protested. "They deserve to know!"

"Because," she started, moving forward, "if you tell them, it's bye-bye boarding school."

"So?"

"For _both_ of us."

The realization that I think she was expecting to dawn on his face hadn't shown up yet.

"No more Adelaide."

As soon as that phrase left her mouth, it earned her his show-stopping, signature glare that could freeze the surface of the sun a thousand times over.

"Fine," he spat. "I'll keep it a secret."

* * *

><p><span>Nicolo's POV:<span>

I was disgusted.

But I was also proud of my sister's ability to manipulate me.

Apologizing to Fabian, I left Anubis, intending to head back to Isis and eat supper. I was starving.

* * *

><p>On my way back to my House, I heard someone weeping. Taking a closer look, I realized it was Tori. She had curled up on a bench, looking as if she were freezing.<p>

"Tori?" I asked quietly, sitting next to her.

"Go away," she mumbled into the sleeve of her coat.

"No. Something's wrong. What's going on?"

She lifted her head. "Do you _really_ want to know, Nico?"

I stared into her bloodshot eyes, tears still streaming down her already tearstained cheeks. "Yes."

"Fine." She sighed, resting her head on my shoulder. "Mick kissed Giana yesterday. Obviously she didn't kiss him back. She told me about it earlier, so I ran out of Anubis and stayed here, crying. I was hoping no one would find me."

I put my arm around her. "Tori, I'm your best friend. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

She nodded.

"So will you let me give you a piece of advice?"

Again, she nodded.

"Mick is a loser," I stated. "He doesn't deserve you."

"You're just saying that," she muttered.

"No," I answered honestly. "Any guy would kill to have you. You're nice, smart, you have a great sense of humor… You're pretty."

"Well, how come you're not going out with Adelaide yet?" she asked, changing topic.

"It's complicated," I quietly responded.

"No, it's not. She's just stupid. Nico, _you're_ the one who can get whoever you want. You're a great friend, a good listener, and you're smart." She paused. "And handsome."

Those last two words were nothing louder than a whisper, but I still heard them regardless.

I looked down at her. Her long, straight, coffee-colored hair that was normally worn down, was pulled back into a low ponytail. Her face was red and puffy from crying. Her hazel eyes, which were normally just a clear grey color, had little flecks of gold in them, as they had a tendency to change color sometimes. The somewhat dim light from the lamppost next to the bench was illuminating her face ever so slightly, but not enough to make her want to squint.

Our faces were closer together now, and I felt my expression and posture relax a bit more since I'd started talking to her. My heart beat steadily as some otherworldly force pulled us together.

Our noses were almost touching. I could feel her breath on my face.

We somehow ended up kissing. It lasted about half a minute. It was short, sweet. Her lips were soft.

After we broke apart, we both brought our fingertips to our mouths, staring at each other in shock and confusion.

She moved her hand away from her face. "Uh," she started, "I… Um."

"W-we, uh…" I stammered. "W-what just happened?"

"I think we just kissed," she said in astonishment.

_I just kissed Tori,_ I told myself._ This is really awkward._

"That was weird," we said in unison.

"Uh, you should probably head back to Anubis before they miss you," I told her, getting up.

"Yeah," she agreed. "You, um, head back to Isis."

We made eye contact for a moment before heading our separate ways.

"Nico?" she called out. I stopped and turned around. "Thank you."

I smiled. "No problem, princess. See you."

"See you."

* * *

><p>I walked in silence back to Isis.<p>

And then I found a pebble, kicked it, and groaned about the sudden complications in my life.


	4. House of Payback

**So this chapter is really more of a filler, but.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I own nothing but my OCs and this plot line.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: House of Payback<strong>

Giana's POV:

Everyone was eating dinner when I entered the dining room. I was a bit late, considering I finally had the chance to go change out of my uniform.

Before taking my seat, I picked up the pitcher of water and strode over to Jerome. No one seemed to notice. Until, of course, I poured the pitchers' contents on him.

"_That's_ for having the _audacity_ to steal my phone and tell my brother _everything!_" I shouted venomously. "You conniving, backstabbing, _evil-_"

"What in the world is going on in here?" Trudy asked in alarm, entering the room.

"Nothing," I answered innocently. "Jerome just spilt water everywhere, is all."

"Oh, well, he'll have to clean it up, then."

And she left.

"No," he protested. "No, okay?" His voice began to rise. "_She_ did it! It was _her!_" He turned to me. "You little… You little _bitch-_"

"Jerome!" Mara and Fabian exclaimed in unison.

I calmly took my seat and started eating, as if nothing had happened.

I knew I'd pay for it later.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, after my homework had finished, I found myself in the attic with Fabian.<p>

"I'm scared to go back downstairs," I admitted, cuddling closer to him. He had the brilliant idea to bring a blanket, as it was freezing in the large, dimly-lit room. "Jerome is going to kill me."

"No he won't," he promised, kissing my forehead. "I'll protect you."

I smiled. "Okay, now I'm _definitely_ dead," I replied sarcastically.

We ended up laughing.

Once the room was quiet, I swear I could hear someone whispering.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I didn't say anything," he answered. "Are you okay?"

"I… don't know."

He looked concerned.

I changed the subject. "Why are we up here, again? It's a bit creepy. And cold."

"You were scared of Jerome," he started off, pulling me even closer, "and, this is really the only place in the house we can go to get some peace and quiet."

Eventually, after some time talking and kissing occasionally, we heard footsteps. I couldn't see the shadow of who they belonged to, but Fabian put his finger to his lips in a shushing manner.

"Who's there?" It was Victor.

I turned to Fabian in shock and started whisper-shouting. "He's going to ask us why we're up here and I don't think I can deal with that right now, and-"

"Giana!" he interrupted, being just as quiet as myself.

"What?"

"Kiss me."

_"What?"_ I repeated. "That's a really odd last request. I mean, I'm not _complaining-_"

"Just do it!"

I honestly didn't know how kissing him was going to help our cause, but I wasn't in the mood to argue. Plus, he was a really good kisser.

"_You_ two!" Victor bellowed. Fabian and I broke apart instantly and stared up at our creepy caretaker. "I thought you'd know better after _last term,_ Mr. Rutter! And _you!_" He jabbed his finger at me. "I told you that the attic was off-limits!"

"We just wanted some privacy!" I countered.

He held out two green toothbrushes. Fabian made a face of disgust. I arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"I want to see my face reflected off the tiles in that front entryway, Mr. Rutter and Miss De Luca," he warned.

"But I can't see-"

"Go to your rooms," he snarled, interrupting me. _"Now!"_

The two of us ran down the stairs leading from the attic so fast, you'd think the place was on fire.

Well, he was running. I was tripping over my own two feet because I couldn't see anything.

"Well, that was… eventful," he said, a smile present in his voice.

"After everything that's happened today, yeah," I agreed.

"I'll see you in the morning, yeah?"

"Definitely." I hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

We kissed briefly, said goodnight to each other, and he was on his jolly way back to his room.

I opened the door to find Amber standing there, arms crossed, glaring at me.

"And how can I help you?" I quipped, stepping past her and going over to my bed to start searching for my pajamas.

"Did you and Fabian have sex in the attic?" she wondered, perching herself on the edge of her own bed.

"Huh? No… We just talked."

"A likely story."

"I'm being serious," I continued. "I was paranoid of Jerome killing me, so we hid out up in the attic for a bit. Then Victor showed up and gave us green toothbrushes."

"Ouch," Nina chimed in. Apparently she'd been on her bed the entire time, reading a book. "What's your punishment?"

"We both have to scrub the floor of the front hall," I explained. "And I can't see. So, needless to say, this should be fun."

"It sounds _dreadful,_" Amber sympathized.

"I can't believe you got caught," Nina said. "Fabian and I used to go up into the attic a lot last term, as did the rest of Sibuna with us, and Victor never found out." She paused. "Well, until he found me up there one afternoon, putting the puzzle pieces behind the panel."

"He needs to come up with new punishments," I declared. "This is ridiculous."

"Yeah," they agreed. "Well, night."

"G'night."

* * *

><p><span>Victoria's POV:<span>

Miraculously, no one had found out about the kiss that Nico and I had shared.

And I was planning on keeping it that way until I could tell Gia.

We were eating breakfast the next morning. She and I had arrived early to the table, so I found it to be the perfect opportunity to spill the news.

"So, how was your yesterday?" I asked in a chipper tone, pouring myself some juice.

"Not too bad," she responded. "Other than Nico trying to kill Fabian. But what did you expect?"

"Huh?" I almost dropped the pitcher. "Nico, he… How?"

"Jerome is a ball of slime, that's how." She eyed me suspiciously. "You were there when I poured the water on him at dinner, weren't you?"

"Uh, yeah," I stammered. "I, um, guess I was just… preoccupied."

"Oh? What with?"

"The Mick thing," I sighed. "Everything's just so complicated."

"I'm sorry," she apologized, sounding truly honest. "How's it complicated?"

"Because Nico and I kissed last night," I mumbled under my breath.

"Excuse me?"

"I said these waffles are really good."

"No, but I thought you said-"

"Waffles."

"But-"

"Yummy."

And then I came up with the brilliant plan of telling her _with_ Nico. Like, the two of us together.

I took out my phone and texted him.

**Meet me in the drama studio during lunch ok? ~T**

In an instant, my phone vibrated. I read his response.

** K. Why? -N**

I sighed. **Just do it. :P ~T**

This plan was going to work out whether he wanted it to or not. It just _had_ to.

* * *

><p><span>Nicolo's POV:<span>

"Hey, Nico?"

Adelaide had caught up with me as I left Isis House, heading for the school.

"Huh?" I stopped, turning around to face her.

"Can I walk with you?"

_Well, why not? It's not like my feelings for you right now are _complicated_ or anything,_ I said to myself. "Sure."

"So," she started as we continued walking. "I was wondering… Would you, er, fancy going out to eat sometime? Like, off-campus?"

_If only you had asked me that a week ago,_ I thought grimly. "Can we take a rain check?"

"Excuse me?"

"What I mean is," I started, running a hand through my hair, "Adelaide, I like you. But… there's just… a few things going on right now, and I need to figure them out."

"Oh." Her expression fell.

"I'm so sorry." I took her hand. "It's just, well - everything's stressful right now. And I need to talk to Giana about some… things."

"Is everything alright?"

I nodded. "Just some family stuff. No big deal." _I can't believe I'm lying to her._

"I understand. I hope everything ends up okay."

"Me too."

We had entered the school and sought out our lockers.

"I'll, uh, see you later, yeah?" she asked awkwardly.

"Yeah… later."

We were still holding hands.

_Her eyes are a really pretty green,_ I thought. _It's like… emeralds. Thousands of them._

She swiftly stood on her tip-toes and pecked my cheek. "See you," she whispered.

And then she skipped merrily down the hall to French.

I gingerly touched the spot on my cheek where she'd kissed me, then leaned my forehead against my locker.

"Why me?" I groaned. "Why?"


	5. House of Defense

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I own nothing but my OCs and this plot line.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: House of Defense<strong>

Victoria's POV:

Once lunchtime rolled around, I met up with Nico at my locker.

"I thought you told me we were gonna meet in the drama studio!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, I'm allowed to change my mind, aren't I?" I countered. "Plus… Ah, _here_ we are."

As if on cue, Giana and Fabian came strolling over to us, hand-in-hand, in the midst of a conversation about the History test we're having later.

"We need to borrow you!" I interrupted, tapping her on the shoulder.

Surprisingly, Fabian complied and let go of her.

Giana, on the other hand, looked a mixture of confused and frightened as Nico and I literally walked up to her and each grabbed an arm, pulling her along with us to the drama studio. We were basically dragging her backwards. People stopped in the halls to stare at us.

"Unhand me!" she protested. "You know I don't like being pulled! What are you people _doing?_"

"Telling you something!" Nico replied. "Sit."

We had reached the studio and literally forced her into one of the armchairs while we stood before her, side-by-side.

"So… what's up?" she asked. "I'm missing valuable eating time."

I took a deep breath, eyeing her brother. He looked exactly how I felt: Apprehensive about the whole thing.

"We kissed," he and I said in unison.

She arched an eyebrow. "And…?"

"You're not _mad?_" I asked in astonishment.

"Well, considering you I heard you mutter it under your breath during breakfast…" She trailed off. "I'm not mad - I think you guys would be cute together. You should date."

"Huh?" Again, we were talking at the same time.

"You should date," she repeated. "Go out with each other. Be boyfriend and girlfriend."

I thought Nico was about to pass out; he looked as pale as a ghost. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then promptly shut it.

I eyed him for a moment, then turned back to Gia. "So… you're _okay_ with it if we start dating?"

"Wait, we're _dating?_" Nico asked, coming out of whatever daze he'd been in.

"I'm sorry, but _are you new?_" I shot back.

"Well, I don't know! I mean, I'm confused right now!" He looked all flustered. I actually found it cute. "Adelaide asked me out this morning and kissed my cheek before skipping off to French."

My jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

"Uhm," Giana started, standing up. I'd completely forgotten she was there. "Clearly this is a moment where I can make a discrete exit?"

"You _sit down!_" I hissed.

She plopped back down into the chair and sighed. "But you guys, I'm hungry!"

"So, are you going to go out with Adelaide?" I pressed, completely ignoring my best friend.

"I don't know," Nico replied, crossing his arms. "Do you still have feelings for Mick?"

"Well," I started, "I mean, he loves your sister. But we _did_ make out at your party."

"Excuse me?"

"Uh-huh," Giana chimed in, nodding. "That happened."

Nico shook his head. "Okay, so you and Mick made out. So Adelaide kissed me. So what?"

"So…" I paused. "Are we going out now?"

"Does this answer your question?"

He leaned in, grabbed my face, and kissed me.

"Kay," Giana started awkwardly, standing up again. "So, uhm, I'm really glad you guys are dating and all, but I'm gonna go eat now while you make out. Cool?"

Without waiting for a response, she unfolded her cane and left the room, muttering something about finding Fabian.

But I didn't want to let anything faze me. I just kept kissing Nico.

* * *

><p><span>Giana's POV:<span>

"...and then they made out."

I was relaying what had happened earlier to Fabian, Nina and Amber. It was before History was due to start, and we were all sitting in our seats.

Speak of the devil, Tori had just entered the room.

"So, do you like sucking my brothers' face off, or…" I teased.

She scoffed, taking her seat behind me. "Hah, very funny. Actually, he's a great kisser."

I held my hand up. "I don't need to hear more."

"But you _always_ tell me-"

"Nico's my _brother._ It's different."

"Oh, yeah." She smiled. "You're right."

* * *

><p>Afternoon classes were alright, I guess. Fabian and I were dreading getting back to Anubis, though, because as soon as everyone was home, we had to start our punishment.<p>

"This is ridiculous," I muttered angrily, scrubbing a tile. "If he wanted us to clean, he could have at _least_ given us mops or something. These toothbrushes are a waste of time. It's barbaric."

"I agree," he responded. "I can't believe he's making _you_ do it, though. I mean, you said it yourself that you can't see what you're doing."

"Exactly."

"It's ludicrous," Mick commented. He'd been sitting on the bottom step of the staircase the entire time, throwing words back and forth between us.

Just then, Victor appeared in the doorway leading from the basement.

"Very nice, Mr. Rutter," he commented. "You, however, Miss De Luca, are lacking," he continued, walking towards me, "in your work."

I stood up, my fist clenching around the toothbrush in my hand. "Look," I started. "I can barely see _you,_ let alone what I'm supposed to be cleaning on the floor. I think it's ridiculous that you're making me do this, seeing as I'm _blind._ I think, for efficiency's sake, you should have someone else with full sight help Fabian. Then the chore would _really_ get done."

"She's right," Mick added. "It's horrible that you're making her do this when she can't see. It's not her fault!"

"I agree. Why _are_ you making her help me?" Fabian asked, also standing up. "It's not fair to her. And plus, the fact that we have to use _toothbrushes…_ Victor, don't you think mops and buckets of soapy water would help a bit more compared to this outrageous slave labor?"

"Oh, my apologies," Victor said. "You three are right. I was _incredibly_ out of line for assigning such a task to Miss De Luca." He pointed at me. "Who would you like to take over your punishment for you?"

"I'll help," Mick offered.

"No, Mick, it's okay," I said, dismissing the gesture. "I'd rather Jerome," I told Victor. Then, I muttered, "He has an unsettled score to attend to."

"Of course," Victor told me, clasping his hands together. "I'll get Mr. Clarke on this straight away!"

"Really?" I questioned, smiling. _He actually isn't all that bad, after all._

"Of course not!" he bellowed. "Miss De Luca, get back to your cleaning, and stop being such an _ignorant_ child!"

He stalked away, going up the staircase and muttering to himself about how much of a brat I was. We heard the door to his office slam a moment or two later.

"Thanks for defending me, guys," I told the pair, sincerity in my tone. "I mean it."

"Of course," they responded in unison.

"We're here to help," Fabian said, smiling.

"He was a right git to you," Mick added. "My sister's been treated unfairly sometimes as well. It's not cool."

"Hey, it happens to me all the time," I admitted, shrugging. "And, uh, I forgot to ask: What eye disorder does you sister have? Er, if you don't mind me asking, that is."

"It's okay," he replied. "She has retinoblastoma."

"Oh my God." I almost dropped my toothbrush. "Is she alright?"

Retinoblastoma is a type of eye cancer. I had a good friend back home who'd developed it after she was born. Luckily, they caught it in time - but she had to have both of her eyes removed. Now, she wears prosthetics. It's better than looking at sockets, I guess. They look like normal eyes, too, from what I've been told - I've never had to wear them. The disease can be fatal, though, if not caught at the right time. It could travel to the brain.

More often than not, it was a part of a gene that could end up passing the disease down to future generations. Though, with medical technology today, they'd be able to get rid of it before any fatal damage was done, as it's obviously happened before.

Mick nodded. "Yeah, she's fine. They treated her and everything. She just has eye pain sometimes, but I heard that's common."

"Yeah, I have a friend back home who has it. It doesn't sound fun."

I felt a bit awkward, leaving Fabian out of the conversation. I mean, Mick and I had the blindness thing in common, but what else was there, really? He seemed nice enough, but I thought of him as a friend. A brother, even. Nothing more than that.

Plus, I loved Fabian more than _anything,_ apart from my family. I did feel bad for Mick, but he'd have to learn to get over it, even though it pained him. It was just a bit… awkward, I guess would be the best word for it… to be in love with your best friends' girlfriend.

Didn't guys have some sort of code against this, just as girls did? No falling for your best friends' significant other? Maybe the rule was actually meant for exes, but who knew? Certainly there would be no kissing involved. That'd be going behind your best friends' back.

And then there was the situation with Tori and Nico, which I didn't have a problem with, but found a bit weird at the same time, if I'm being honest. I mean, I've known Tori my entire life, no exaggeration, and her parents have been best friends with mine since before Nico was born. To find out that my best friend and older brother are now _interested_ in one another… I dunno. It made me feel a bit edgy.

Realizing that I'd been standing there, mulling over my thoughts for a solid six or seven minutes, I finally snapped back to reality and got back down on my hands and knees, resuming my tedious task of cleaning the front entryway.

"You guys sure you don't want any help with that?" Mick offered again, now sitting back on the bottom step.

"It's not your punishment," Fabian started, "but if you want to, be our guest."

"Maybe we'd get it done faster," I joked. "An extra pair of eyes that worked properly could come in handy."

They guys laughed.

"I'll grab a toothbrush and help you out," he said, getting up and running out of the room.

I knew that the three of us would be great friends. There would still be that curtain of awkward between Mick and I, seeing as he had feelings for me and apparently _loved_ me, according to Fabian, but I'd never return it. He'd just be like my brother - like Nico, only younger.

Speaking of Nico, I wondered how he was. I hadn't seen or heard from him or Tori since classes let out.

Surprisingly enough, Mick was okay with it - with them being together, I mean. Even though he and Tori had made out, and he'd made it clear that it was lust or something, I was the one who grabbed all of his attention. I didn't really know what to think of it.

The three of us continued our work, mostly in silence, until the entire front hall was spotless.

Victor returned for an inspection, glowered at me and told me how much of a brat he thought I was, and then stalked back up to his office, probably to play with his creepy stuffed raven.

"He scares me the most," I told Mick and Fabian once he'd left. We'd gone into the common room.

"Yeah, us too," Mick agreed.

"You really have no idea," Fabian muttered. "Especially after the fiasco of last term."

"What, with Joy going missing?" Mick prodded. "You still don't think Victor had anything to do with it, do you?"

I'd completely forgotten how clueless he and Mara really were to the whole mystery, as well as the existence of Sibuna. I decided to keep my mouth shut and let Fabian do the talking.

"It was implied," he simply answered.

Mick shrugged, then turned on the TV to whatever soccer game was going on at the moment.

He would forever remain unaware of what was going on around him.

I wish I could say the same.


	6. House of Spirits

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I own nothing but my OCs and this plot line.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: House of Spirits<strong>

Giana's POV:

A surprisingly uneventful day had passed. And, despite Victor's rules and generally frightening demeanor - as well as the fact that I was _sure_ he hated me now and was vindictively trying to make my life here a living Hell - I decided to take a trip back up to the attic. I remembered the disembodied whispering from the other day, and I really wanted to take another listen; just to make sure I wasn't going crazy.

Even though I was positive that I already _am._

I stood in the middle of the dimly-lit room. It was around three-thirty in the afternoon, so at least I could kind of tell where I was going a bit better compared to if I'd went up at night.

_Nina said to talk to the House,_ I remembered. "House? Can you hear me?"

Nothing.

"This is so stupid," I muttered, sitting down on an overturned wooden crate. I held my head in my hands.

And then I heard it.

A voice.

It wasn't whispering like when I was here with Fabian the other day, either - it was an actual, disembodied, _voice._ It sounded like a woman.

"You are the Chosen Other," it said.

"I know that," I quipped. "Tell me something else."

"You and your counterpart," it continued, the voice moving closer, "must die."

"Excuse me?"

"Do it," it insisted.

"Do what?" I asked, now standing up. I was looking around for the voice's source. "Do _what?_"

"Kill yourself," it stated simply. "Do it."

My eyes went wide. "_What?_ No! I'd never-"

And then it started laughing.

It was _laughing_ at me.

_She,_ whoever she was, was _laughing_ at me!

She kept cackling. Shouting. _Chanting._

"Do it!" she screeched. "Kill yourself!"

"No!" I shouted, backing away. "Leave me alone!"

"Do it! _Do it!_"

"Never!"

_"Do it!"_

I felt this intense pain in my chest. It was right were my heart was.

I started _shrieking._ I was shouting like there was no tomorrow. Like it was my last few seconds on Earth.

I was petrified.

"Giana! What-"

It was Nina.

_Nina. No,_ I thought._ Not Nina - _anyone_ but Nina._

I heard her drop something. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Who are you?" she shouted. "WHO _ARE_ YOU?"

"You can _see_ her?" I questioned. My voice sounded high-pitched. Strangled. Like I was on the verge of hysterics.

Which, come to think of it, I _was._

I could barely breathe.

"Is she saying anything?" Nina asked, sounding a bit calmer than I felt. "If so, I can't hear her - she's just s-showing me a knife."

"S-she wants us to… to k-kill ourselves," I responded, struggling to get the words out.

_Weird,_ I thought. _Nina can see her, and I can hear her… but, I can't see her, and she can't hear her. This makes no sense._

"Do it!" the voice chanted. "Kill her, kill yourself! Death! Death brings me strength!"

"S-she feeds off of death," I squeaked, feeling all of the color drain from my face.

Nina and I remained frozen, our feet rooted to the floor. Slowly, I reached into the pocket of my jeans and pulled out the Eye of Horus locket that she'd given to me in case of emergency. Slipping the chain on over my head, I held the Eye in my hand.

It began to glow that bright, orangey-red. I thought that then would be a good time to panic.

Nina started shouting. She told me to take the locket off and put it away; to get rid of it. Now. As fast as I could. She said the spirit was turning to black smoke - that it was coming _right at me._

And then, I felt some dark, evil force seeping its way through the locket, up the chain, and into me.

I was possessed.

It took over my body, whatever it was. It gave me the worst pain imaginable - worse than the stab wounds I'd suffered last month. In no time, I was writhing and thrashing about on the floor, shouting, shrieking, _pleading,_ for it to stop. For relief.

For death.

I knew Nina was dealing with the same pain I was. I could tell. We were pretty much linked, anyway.

Then, I heard _more_ voices. Not the creepy, disembodied one that belonged to the spirit - it was our housemates. They were asking us what was going on. They sounded frantic.

I would have answered them, only the pain and hallucinations I was feeling were so bad, so _real,_ that I had no idea what was truly happening and what wasn't for the life of me.

I thought Nina and I were actually dying.

_Well, this is great,_ I thought. _They probably think we're going crazy._

That was the last coherent thought I had before falling into a deep, dark, quiet state of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><span>Nina's POV:<span>

My eyes snapped open and I jolted up, sweat drenching my face and clothes. I found myself in bed in my room; how I'd gotten there, I had no idea. I saw our housemates sitting in various positions, keeping their eyes on us. I noticed Giana was waking up as well.

"What happened to you two?" Mick asked.

_Oh,_ I thought._ Well, uh, how are we supposed to explain this?_

"We…" I started, "um…"

"Can't remember," Giana said simply. "No idea. One minute I was standing in the attic; the next, I wake up in my bed."

"Odd," Mara commented. "When we found you, both of you were on the floor, and you were jolting around like you'd been electrocuted or something."

"You were also shouting about death," Mick added.

Gia shook her head. "Nope. Can't recall a thing."

She swung her legs over the edge of her bed and stood up, promptly beginning to sway from dizziness soon after. I felt it, too - the lightheadedness with a bit of nausea on the side. Fabian was there in a heartbeat and caught her before she could fall.

I saw a change in Mick's eyes. I think it was… pain? Or jealousy, even? Something like that. I knew he wasn't dating anyone, and the last I'd seen any of his romantic interludes was when he and Tori had made out at Nico's party. Now that Tori was _dating_ Nico, I'd wondered if that'd had any effect on him. He'd been acting a bit different as of late.

But, no. As I followed his line of sight, I saw him staring at Giana in Fabian's arms.

_Maybe he likes her,_ I thought. _That's gotta be awkward._

Nevertheless, he and Mara left after a few moments' silence; Mara going on about extra credit work she wanted to do, and Mick wanting to go out for a run, even though it was getting darker and colder outside, as well as supper being soon. As soon as they were gone and the door was closed, Patricia started talking. I moved to sitting on the edge of my bed so I'd be more involved with the conversation.

"What in the _world_ happened?" she accused, taking a seat in my desk chair. "We heard shrieking, and you looked as if you both were _dying!_" She then jabbed a finger towards Giana. "And don't _lie_ and say you have no memory of it!"

"Okay, _first off,_ chill out," Giana told her. "Secondly, here's what happened: I went up to the attic, alone, trying to figure out… Well, uh, okay. I guess I'd better start from the beginning: The other night, I heard someone whispering."

Fabian and Tori's faces flooded with concern, as did everyone else's.

"So today," she continued, "I tried talking to the House, like what you said, Nina. And that's when I heard it."

"Heard what?" Jerome questioned.

"A… a voice. A woman. She sounded _evil._ And she was laughing at me." She shivered. "She also said some… things."

"What things?" Alfie prodded.

"She told me to kill myself." At this, there were collective gasps from everyone. Amber sounded as if she were sobbing. "And she told Nina to do the same."

Everyone turned to me.

"She's not schizophrenic," I vouched. "I _saw_ the spirit… whoever she was. I couldn't hear her, though. It was weird. She kept holding up a knife and slashing it around, as if she were cutting thin air." I quieted.

"So then," Giana picked up, "I took out the locket and put it on. Bad idea. According to Nina, the ghost lady decided to turn to black smoke. She charged right at me. I was possessed."

"You both were, by the looks of it," Fabian commented grimly. He turned his gaze to the stack of old books I'd initially had with me when I discovered Giana in the attic. "What are those?"

"What's what?" Gia asked.

"Books," Amber answered pointedly. "Big, old, books. Some of them are even leather-bound."

"I checked them out of the library," I explained. "They're all on Egyptian mythology, of course. I thought that maybe at least _one_ of them might have an answer or two to what we need to know."

"About why I'm the Chosen Other, you mean?" Gia questioned.

I nodded. "Yep."

She flashed a big smile, but it quickly disappeared after a moment of thinking. "I won't be able to read any of them. The print's probably way too small," she looked a bit dismayed. "Sorry, guys. I really wanted to help."

"Hey, it's not your fault," Alfie commented. "Nina and Fabian will probably do all the reading anyway, just like they normally do."

"I'd start now, but that possession thing really took a lot out of me," I admitted, lying back down.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fabian pick one of the old leather-bound volumes up, slowly beginning to flip through the ancient, parchment-colored pages. His expression changed slightly. I guessed he'd found something useful.

"'The Chosen Other,'" he read aloud, "'is similar to the Chosen One in a way that both are linked when one is in physical pain and/or grave danger.' We already know that." He skimmed the passage a bit more. "Er… 'The Chosen Other also has the ability to open secret passages without the use of an enchanted locket…' Ah, here we go!" He cleared his throat. "'Both the Chosen One and Other are seen to be prone to visits from Egyptian mythological spirits. These spirits treat death as their main source of energy, and only the Chosen One and Chosen Other can sense their presence. It applies to the five senses: The spirit in question may be able to only be seen by one, and only heard by the other.'" He paused. "So, this explains why you couldn't visually see her, then, Giana, and why you, Nina, couldn't hear her."

I shuddered. "Whoever she was, she just guaranteed that I'd have nightmares for a month. She was surrounded in dark smoke, and she held up this huge knife, slashing it about - like I said earlier. She was smiling wickedly, but when she moved her mouth to talk, I couldn't hear her."

"I'm glad I couldn't see her, then," Giana muttered. "But that _voice…_ It'll never stop ringing in my head."

"Maybe you two should go back up to the attic and talk to her again?" Amber suggested.

Everyone stared at her like she'd just encouraged a death sentence - which, in a way, she did.

"Or not."

"I disapprove," Fabian told her, closing the book. "If they were possessed the first time, there's no telling what could happen if there was another run-in."

"So… what're we supposed to do?" I asked. "I mean, we can't exactly _avoid_ this."

"Nina's right," Giana added. "I'd suggest going back up there, too, but there's no way in Hell you could even _pay_ me to relive that whole fiasco."

"Should we tell your brother?" Jerome suggested.

She shot him a look. "I still don't trust you after what you did, but, yeah - we should tell him. Where is he, anyway?"

"Back at Isis," Tori answered. "He said he had a lot of homework or something."

"Isis was pretty important in the way of Egyptian deities too, wasn't she?" Gia questioned. We nodded. "Well… Okay, this may sound a bit far-fetched, but, what if we were put here for a reason? Like, what if I'm in this House because someone _knew_ I was the Chosen Other and Nina's here because she's the Chosen _One,_ and Nico was assigned to Isis House because he's related to me?"

"Are you suggesting that he may have something to do with this as well?" I asked. "That maybe, since he's your sibling, that he has some type of power that even _he_ may not be aware of?"

"Yeah," she answered, pausing for a moment. "You don't have any siblings, do you?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

"So I might be leading us onto something, here," she muttered. "But I doubt it. He didn't react like you did to the physical pain we've endured… This all just seems so screwy."

"I wouldn't doubt it if I were you," Fabian commented. "Stranger things have happened."

"Yeah, no kidding," she agreed. "Can someone actually go over to his House and drag him back here? The sooner we tell him and try to get to the bottom of all this, the better."

"I'll go!" Tori volunteered.

"Uh, no," Patricia told her. "If we sent _you,_ you'd be gone for five hours while you sucked his face off."

Giana groaned. "I don't care _who_ goes; someone just get my brother!"

"We'll do it!" Alfie and Jerome exclaimed in unison.

"Of course," muttered Patricia. "Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber."

"No need to get your knickers in a knot, Trixie," Jerome quipped, standing swiftly and heading out of the room. "Come on, Alfredo. We have an American to kidnap."

"Just make sure you bring him back in one piece!" Tori shouted after them.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, calm down," Jerome answered. "Bye!"

And they left.

"If they come back with Nico bound and gagged, I swear, I'm going to unleash that creepy spirit lady on them," Giana muttered, flopping backwards onto her bed, her legs still hanging over the side. "I'm dead tired."

Fabian took her hand in both of his and looked down at her. "You'll be okay," he told her. "Both of you will," he added, now looking at me. "We'll find the answers. Don't worry."

"I just hope you're right," I replied. "I _really_ hope you're right."


	7. House of Nightmares

**Hi!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've moved back into my dorm for the spring term, and classes have started up again. I'm going to try my best to update this every couple of weeks, or weekly, or… basically, whenever I have time to write.**

**Sorry if I've kept you guys waiting!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. :)**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I own nothing but my OCs and this plot line.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: House of Nightmares<strong>

Giana's POV:

About a half hour later, Alfie, Jerome and Nico appeared in the doorway to mine, Nina and Amber's room. They closed the door behind them and locked it.

"Are you guys okay?" my brother asked urgently. "They said you passed out."

"Kind of," I answered. "Well… Okay, so there was this creepy spirit lady, and she possessed me - and Nina, too, because we're kinda linked - and then I guess we fainted and woke up here."

"Creepy spirit lady?" he questioned. "I mean, I don't think either of you are schizophrenic or anything, but-"

"Well, at least you believe us," Nina interrupted. "But you can't tell anyone."

"Who do I have _to_ tell?" He paused, going over to sit with Tori. "Wait. Not that I don't enjoy your story and all, and I love the fact that both of you are okay, but… why am I here, exactly?"

I pondered the thought, trying to form a coherent sentence in response.

Amber took over. "Have you been experiencing any weird powers lately?"

He gawked at her. "Huh? No… Like what, super strength or something?"

"No," Nina responded. "Like hearing voices, or having visions or nightmares that could be linked somehow… Stuff like that."

Nico shrugged. "Nah. Unlike you guys, I'm _remotely_ normal."

"Remotely being the _key_ word," I muttered.

* * *

><p><span>Fabian's POV:<span>

Tori and I had to force Giana downstairs to supper. I could tell she wasn't in much of a mood to eat; she'd said she still felt groggy from earlier. Oddly enough, she didn't put up much of a fight.

"Not hungry, Giana?" Mick prodded. He was on his second helping of spaghetti.

"No," she muttered in response, sliding her plate in his general direction. "Here. You eat it. You _love_ food."

"He's eyeing it suspiciously," Nina said. "Mick, just eat it. It's spaghetti with sauce."

"Yeah, listen to Nina. Giana wouldn't _poison_ you or anything," Patricia added.

Mick shrugged. "Are you _sure_ you don't want it?"

Gia nodded. "Positive."

"Is there a reason as to why you're not hungry?" Mara questioned. "Are you still feeling ill from earlier?"

"A bit," she answered, taking a sip of her tea. "And tired. It's been a long day."

"_Tell_ me about it," Amber chimed in. "I mean, that biology homework was _horrible,_ wasn't it?"

There was a mutual mutter of yeses and no's around the table. I sighed and shook my head. Giana simply shrugged, looking as if she only partially cared.

"Can I go now?" she asked. "I honestly don't know why you guys dragged me down here when you knew I wasn't going to eat anything."

Without another word, she stood up, took her tea, and wandered out of the room, heading for the stairs.

"What did you do?" Mick asked.

"Huh?" I answered. "What do you mean, what did I do? I did nothing!"

"He's right," Nina jumped in. "But… Mick, do you, by chance, 'fancy' Giana?" She used air quotes around the word, as if it were still foreign to her.

The room went silent.

_Really, Nina?_ I asked myself. _You pick _now,_ of all times, and _here,_ of all places, to interrogate Mick?_ "And this is relevant… how, exactly?" I questioned.

"I noticed him staring when you were steadying her earlier. His eyes changed…" She paused. "Amber, I blame you."

"Why me?" Amber asked innocently.

"Your matchmaking skills have rubbed off on me, I guess," Nina answered.

"Anyway," Mick started, "why does it matter if I like her?"

"Uh, yeah," I cut in. "We kind of already discussed this the day after she and I-"

"I kissed her," Mick interrupted. "Fabian and I talked about it. It's no big deal; there's nothing to be going mad about."

"Exactly," I confirmed. "Everything's fine."

* * *

><p><span>Giana's POV:<span>

Victor did his nightly pin-drop speech, and a deep sleep overcame me a few moments after my head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><em>I was in the front entryway of the house. Everything was dark; quiet. I was a bit scared, what with the eeriness hanging over the place being even <em>more_ present than it normally was._

_ "Chosen Other!"_

_ I heard whispering. It was high-pitched. It called out to me. It was the spirit._

_ "Chosen Other!"_

_ It was getting louder now - as if she were right in front of me._

_ And then, after a chill that was cold enough to raise the hairs on the back of my neck had passed, I found myself looking into the face of a smoky, evil-looking woman. Her eyes were a bright, glowing red. She scowled at me, pointing to my heart with a long, bony, pointy-nailed finger._

_ "Who are you?" I asked. "What do you want from me?"_

_ "It's not important who I am," she answered coolly. The high-pitched whispering of her voice reminded me of when people spoke Parseltongue in the Harry Potter movies. "What's important, is that you and your counterpart forfeit your lives."_

_ "Not this again!" I groaned. "Look, I don't know who you are, but I'm _not_ dying. And neither is Nina. We're going to go on living our lives as normal teenage girls. What can you _possibly_ do to stop us? You're probably just a figment of our imaginations-"_

_ "Have you not forgotten that I have _possessed_ you?" she snarled. "That I wield more power than you could _ever_ imagine? That I could end your life _for you, _instead of waiting around, wasting my days, waiting for you stupid girls to do it yourselves?"_

_ "But why do you _want_ us dead?" I questioned, feeling bold. "What are you going to _gain_ from it?"_

_ Just then, the creepy, burly guy who'd snatched me up at Nico's party appeared in the doorway leading to the common room._

_ "No," I breathed. "Not you."_

_ "Yes," he replied, smiling wickedly. "Me."_

_ "Are you two working together or something? Is this even real?" I pointed at the smoky woman. "You're a spirit! Only Nina and I can see you! What is going _on?"

_ "You'll find out in due time, Chosen Other," she answered. "But, for now…"_

_ The two of them advanced on me, wicked smiles plastering their faces. The spirits' hands started glowing pure white; so white, that I had to shut my eyes because the brightness bothered me so much._

_ "This is just a dream," I told myself. "This is just a dream."_

_ I just kept repeating that, over and over, as I felt myself being grabbed by two strong, gloved hands, and was thrust against the door to the cellar. The left sleeve of my shirt was roughly pulled up, and I opened my eyes enough to see the spirit lingering over my forearm, examining the scars from the stabbing I'd endured in Rufus' clutches._

_ "Curious," she cooed, tracing her pointy fingernail along the word etched in my skin._

_ "Stop that!" I shouted, trying to wriggle out of her reach. It was no use. The man had me pinned so I could barely move. "Don't touch my arm!"_

_ She rolled my sleeve up even more, then pressed the palm of her hand to the skin on my arm a few inches below the shoulder blade._

_ I felt as if I were burning. I kept protesting for her to stop; for it to _all_ stop. For me to wake up in my bed, back upstairs, unharmed._

_ "This is just a dream," I said once more, before being engulfed in a pitch black state of quiet._

* * *

><p>I awoke with a start, jolting up in bed. My face and clothes were drenched in sweat. I think I let out a small scream. Breathing heavily and wiping my forehead with the back of my hand, I tried to calm myself down.<p>

"Giana?" Nina asked groggily. "Sup?"

"Nothing," I answered quietly. "Nightmare."

"Wanna talk about it?" She sounded a bit more awake now.

I'd finally caught my breath. "N-no, it's okay… I, um, don't want to keep you up." I got up, found my robe, put it on over my pajamas, grabbing my slippers soon after. "I'm just gonna go splash some water on my face and come back to bed. Sorry I woke you."

"No, it's okay-"

I didn't hear her finish.

Leaving the room, I closed the door as quietly as I could. Heading down the hall, I turned on the light in the bathroom, closing that door as well.

I ran a cool, damp washcloth over my face and exhaled deeply, trying to calm down. Leaning over the sink so I could get a better look at myself in the mirror, I noticed dark circles under my eyes. My face also looked paler than usual.

"Great," I muttered. "Either I'm really sleep-deprived, or I'm getting sick."

Turning the water off, I considered going back to my room and crawling into bed again, like I'd told Nina.

The truth was, I really wanted to talk to Fabian. Even though my best bet _was_ to tell Nina about my nightmare, I felt a sense of security with him. Maybe it was because we were in a serious relationship, or because he cared about me more than anything in the world and vice-versa.

Maybe it was because he had vowed to keep me safe.

Without another thought, I left the bathroom, switching the light off, and crept down the hall. I quietly opened the door that led out to the landing where Victor's office was. The lights looked as if they'd been dimmed in there, so I assumed he was snoozing away with his creepy stuffed bird. Just to be safe, I tiptoed past the window-wall, silently and carefully making my way downstairs.

Once I was out of view from the office, I almost ran down the boys' corridor to Fabian and Mick's room, not bothering to knock. I knew they'd be asleep. Plus, I didn't want to risk waking Alfie and Jerome as well.

Slipping into their room and closing the door, I allowed myself a moment for my eyes to adjust to the darkness - even though it was pointless, as my night vision was nearly nonexistent.

"Fabian," I called, keeping my voice soft and quiet. I heard Mick's snoring. _Good sign,_ I thought. _At least _he's_ asleep._

"Hmm?" Fabian responded. I used that opportunity to go over to him, now that I could gage where his voice was coming from. "Giana?"

"Hi," I started awkwardly, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"It's almost three in the morning," he noted, sitting up. "Are you alright?"

"I had a really bad nightmare," I confessed. "The creepy spirit lady that possessed Nina and I was there, as was that guy…" I trailed off, shuddering. "It was just all sorts of evil."

He took my hand. "The man who snatched you up at your brother's party?"

"The very same," I replied. I nodded, too, but I wasn't sure if he could see it.

"Do you think these nightmares you've been having are like a sign of some sort?" he asked.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. "I was going to talk to Nina about this, seeing as it pretty much concerns her as much as it does me, but I wasn't in the mood for her to freak out and overreact. She seems like the type of person who'd do that."

"You're not kidding," he muttered. "Anyway, you can always talk to me. Even if it means barging into my room at early o' clock in the morning."

I chuckled nervously. "Yeah, sorry about that." I stood up. "I'll just, um, head back upstairs."

He held my hand in both of his to stop me from leaving. "Wait," he started. "You can't risk getting caught by Victor."

"The lights in his office were dimmed when I was sneaking down here a few minutes ago," I pointed out. "He must've been fast asleep."

I really did want to stay. To fall asleep in his arms again. But I felt bad about it. I mean, I'd already woken up two of my housemates. I didn't want to be a burden.

"I know what you're thinking," he continued. "I'm not mad about being woken up. If you want to, you can stay." He scooted over. "But don't feel like I'm forcing you."

"No, it's not that…" I trailed off. "You know what? Forget it." I shrugged, shedding my robe and slippers. Fixing the wrinkles in my pajamas, I pulled back the blankets and was about to settle in when I started coughing.

And that woke Mick.

A dim light flooded the room. Blinking, my eyes adjusting to the sudden change in light once again, I looked over in his general direction.

"What are you doing here at… three in the morning?" he asked incredulously, sitting up in bed.

"Uh, nightmares," I answered, yawning. "Now if you'll _excuse_ me…"

Without another word, I slid into bed with Fabian, happily making myself comfortable. Mick snapped off his lamp, muttering something to himself that I could barely hear, but chose to ignore anyway.

"You'll be okay," Fabian whispered, lying down again. "I know it. I love you."

He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you, too," I replied. "I just hate feeling like I'm always being watched."

I ended up being lulled to sleep by the steady sound of his heartbeat.

I was probably the most soothed I'd felt in weeks.


	8. House of Parallels

**Enjoy the chapter! There's also a somewhat-important author's note at the end.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: House of Parallels<strong>

Fabian's POV:

I awoke to the sound of my alarm. After shutting it off, I heard Giana groan as she rolled over, huddling under the blankets. Smiling to myself, I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Time to wake up," I whispered.

"Do I have to?" she mumbled.

I chuckled. "Yes."

"Okay."

Getting up, she pulled on her robe and slippers, said she'd see me in a few, and quietly left the room, closing the door.

"So," Mick started. "She had nightmares last night?"

"Yeah," I answered, putting my uniform on. "She couldn't sleep afterwards, so she came down here and we talked about it."

He nodded. "Right. So… everything's cool? With her… and us?"

"Us?" I repeated, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I just don't want you to think I'm still trying to get with her. She's your girlfriend; you're my best mate. And I totally respect that."

I smiled. "Thanks, man."

"No problem."

* * *

><p><span>Mick's POV:<span>

Little did they know, I'd actually been awake for their conversation last night. I knew Giana was hearing voices, and I knew what had happened in her nightmare. Fabian had also mentioned something about everything being linked, and then they talked about Nina.

I wondered what they were hiding.

Shrugging it off, I joined the rest of the House for breakfast, making a mental note to talk to the two of them in private later today.

"You're quiet," Tori observed. It was true: I hadn't been talking too much during the meal. "You okay?"

I simply nodded. "Just… a lot on my mind, I guess."

* * *

><p>About halfway through our first lesson, I noticed Giana slowly slumping forward, her head eventually coming to rest on her notebook. She'd fallen asleep in class.<p>

Fabian gently nudged her a few times, but that did nothing. She must've been exhausted. Tori and I even tried whispering to her, poking her… nothing. She was out like a light.

"Miss De Luca!" Mrs. Andrews shouted. "Sleeping in class will not be tolerated!"

Gia's head snapped up. Since she was seated in front of me, I couldn't see her face, but I had a feeling she looked both tired and embarrassed.

"Mi dispiace," she mumbled in Italian. "I'm sorry."

"I'll accept your apology," Mrs. Andrews continued, "even though this is _French_ class, not Italian. Detention. Friday."

Gia groaned, saying something else in Italian, this time under her breath. It was so inaudible, only those around her heard it. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Tori trying to keep a straight face. When that didn't work, she broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Miss Esposito!" I could tell Mrs. Andrews was getting majorly fed up with the constant interruptions. "If you are going to continue, please go out into the corridor until you've finished!"

"Sì, scusi… excuse me," she answered, swiftly getting up from her chair and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>During lunchtime, I made it a point to hide out and wait for Giana and Fabian to walk by so I could catch them and talk to them about whatever in the world was going on. I'd found a janitor's closet that I assumed was empty.<p>

Immediately after opening the door, Tori and Nico came spilling out, landing on the floor on top of each other. I stood off to the side, gawking at them.

"Don't tell Giana," they said in unison.

I simply nodded.

"Er, anyway," Nico started. "Hi. What's up?"

I shrugged. "Oh, you know. The usual."

"Cool," he responded. "Uh, hey, Tori? You think you could… get off of me?"

Her face turned a deep scarlet. "Sorry," she answered, quickly standing up and fixing the wrinkles in her uniform.

"Um…" I fought a moment, trying to find the right words. "Are you two… done with the closet?"

They exchanged glances.

"I mean, I guess so," Tori answered. "Why?"

"Stakeout," I responded.

Nico looked at me like I was being suspicious. Which, in reality, I was. "What's going on, Mick?"

"Nothing important," I lied. "Just for the hell of it."

They shrugged, saying "Okay," in unison, walking away hand-in-hand without a second glance back.

* * *

><p>Hiding in the janitor's closet with the door slightly ajar, I spied on the people walking past in the corridor. As soon as I saw who I needed, my arm shot out and I grabbed Giana by the shoulder, pulling her in and shutting the door.<p>

"Who… Why… WHAT?" she sputtered.

"Crap!" I exclaimed. "Fabian was supposed to come _with_ you!"

_"Mick?"_ she asked incredulously. "_What_ are you _doing?_"

"Trying to figure out what's going on with you two!" I shouted. "I overheard your conversation last night. About the nightmare, the voices, everything. Giana, _what_ is going on?"

"I… I can't tell you," she said quietly, shifting her gaze to the floor. "You weren't even supposed to know."

"If you don't tell me," I started, "then I'm going to Victor with this."

She snapped her head up to look at me, her face going pale with worry. Wide, dark brown eyes stared into my blue ones, and I had a feeling I was looking at her with too stern an expression, even if she could barely see it.

"Don't you dare," she warned.

"Tell me, Giana," I demanded.

"Why do you want to know?" she questioned, crossing her arms. "It's none of your business, anyway!"

"Because I _care_ about you!" I grabbed her shoulders and shook her twice. "I'm worried about your wellbeing! If you're hearing voices, if you're going schizophrenic-"

"I'm _not_ schizophrenic!" she protested, her voice breaking off at the end. "And you can't tell Victor!"

"Why not?"

"Because he's not supposed to know about it, and the only person who knows about the nightmare is Fabian so far, and everything's just too _freaking_ complicated right now, and we just can't-"

"What, is this just some huge top-secret mystery that everyone in Anubis is involved in except me, and you're all trying to save the world-"

"It's not just you!" she nearly shouted. "Mara doesn't know either, and Jerome is _barely_ kept in the loop enough!"

"But why make it so secretive? Does Tori know? Or your brother? His housemates?"

"Mick, it's none of your-"

"Yes, it is!"

"_No,_ it isn't!"

"As a matter of fact-"

"Why do you even _care?_ This really doesn't involve you!"

"That's _exactly_ why I care!" I realized I was digging my nails into her shoulders, but I pulled her closer nonetheless. "I care about you, Giana! I _love_ you!"

"You _what?_" Her eyes went wide. "But-but you said… Y-you told Fabian and I-"

"I know what I said," I replied, keeping my voice steady. "I know you're with Fabian. He's my best mate; you're the love of his life. I respect that. But, I love you, and I know I'm screwing everything up every second I open my mouth and say words to you."

Her expression softened a bit, and it almost looked compassionate.

"I never know what to say to you," she nearly whispered. "I think of you as a close friend, but nothing more. I'm sorry, Mick." She swallowed hard, taking a deep breath.

"Don't be."

And that's when I kissed her. It lasted a lot longer than when I'd first confessed everything to her a while ago. She furrowed her brow, and I caught the slightest hint of confusion in her eyes. When we locked gazes, she stared ahead coldly, not making a single move.

I pulled away from her, and she characteristically bit her lower lip, staring up at me with an expression that had 'what the hell did you just do' written all over it.

"I thought we talked about this," she stated.

"We did," I answered.

"And I thought we were never going to kiss again," she continued, crossing her arms over her chest.

I let go of her, my arms falling to my sides.

It was my turn to shift my gaze to the floor.

She sighed. "Just… Don't do it again."

Without another word, I took her wrist, did an about-face, and opened the door to the closet. We headed out into the corridor completely unnoticed by the throngs of students going in every-which-direction.

I sought out Fabian and said a quick hello and goodbye to him, leaving him baffled with a blank-faced Giana standing next to him.

I ran off in the direction of the gym. I needed to go burn some stress.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the delay! Life and school and everything have been hectic lately; what can you do~<strong>

**So, for any of you who have a Twitter, I've decided to make ones for my characters, to kind of help me personally with their development, personalities, and just so I have something else in life to distract me.**

**They're twitter . com / (without the spaces, as fanfiction doesn't like links for some reason) GiaGia595 (for Giana), Torii612x (for Victoria), and NicoSaysHey (for Nicolo).**

**Anyway, I'll try to update again as soon as possible! Thanks for reading!**


	9. House of Priority

**Chapter Nine: House of Priority**

Fabian's POV:

"Are you okay?" I asked Giana. We sat across from each other in the drama studio after lunch. "You're quiet."

"I've been better," she answered, sipping her tea. "It's just been a pretty hectic day."

"Detention, right?" I guessed. "And the hauntings?"

"That isn't even the half of it," she muttered bitterly.

"What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

She stood up and started pacing, still holding the thermos with her tea in her hand. "Okay, you know how I randomly vanished earlier?" she started.

I nodded.

"Well, Mick grabbed me and pulled me into a janitor's closet. But you were apparently supposed to come with me."

"Okay…" I trailed off. I didn't like where this was going.

"He knows," she said simply. "About the conversation we had last night; the one about my nightmare. He heard everything."

"What?" I responded. "Well, what did you tell him?"

"I couldn't really say anything!" she answered. "It was like that situation with you and I back when I first arrived here, when I kept firing a million and one questions at you about why the locket worked for me."

She paused, taking the time to characteristically wrap a lock of her hair around her index finger with her free hand, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Mick kissed me again," she finished, her voice quiet and laced with guilt. "But I didn't kiss back."

After she placed her thermos by her bag, I stood up and walked over to her, placing one hand on her shoulder and the other under her chin, lifting her head up to look at me.

"Hey, listen," I started softly, "there's no need to feel guilty about it. If he instigated it, than it's not your fault. I'm not blaming you, don't worry. I know you're under a lot of stress right now, and it doesn't help to have Mick complicating everything. I was planning on talking to him anyway, but now I have even more of a reason to."

"But I don't want him to know you know," she said.

"I gathered," I replied, moving my hand away from her face and resting it on her other shoulder. We continued to lock gazes. "I'll wait for him to mention it. If he doesn't, then we may have a problem."

"I just want he and I to be friends. No complications, no mishaps, no nothing. He and Tori are still acting a bit awkward around each other, and I don't know what to think of his actions right now. I'd _like_ to think of him as a brother, but when he keeps pulling these stunts…" She trailed off.

"I know what you mean," I sympathized, kissing her softly on the lips. She relaxed her shoulders a bit and kissed back. Pulling away reluctantly, I turned to see Mick in the doorway to the studio, pain in his eyes and a crease in his brow.

I let go of Giana and straightened up, walking over to my best friend. "We need to talk," I stated, crossing my arms.

"I know," he answered stiffly.

"Does this confrontation really need to happen _now?_" Giana interjected.

"Mick, Giana's my girlfriend," I started, ignoring her comment. "I know you like her, but I'm not comfortable with you pulling her into closets and kissing her every chance you get! I thought we were friends!"

"We are!" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry that I have feelings for her! You're my best mate. She's your girlfriend. I don't want to feel like this _at all._"

And with that, he turned abruptly on his heel and stormed out.

"We have class soon!" Gia shouted after him. "And class means staying in this room!"

"You've skipped class enough, too," I pointed out. "Are you really worried about him?"

"He's your best friend," she shot back, her gaze hardening. "You shouldn't be arguing like this. And, you know what's worse? You're arguing about _me._ The last thing I want is to come between your friendship and complicate everything a hell of a lot more than it already is."

"He can't help that he has feelings about you-" I stopped myself. "Wait."

"Now you get it!"

"But Giana-"

"But nothing. Fabian, if you remember correctly, you and I have a very serious and dedicated relationship. Mick and I will never have that, no matter how hard he tries. And I really hate to see you two basically fighting over me. Can you at least _try_ to talk to him without killing each other?"

I gave in. "Alright. But you're covering for me."

"Deal."

* * *

><p><span>Giana's POV:<span>

The rest of the day had passed, and neither Fabian nor Mick had returned to classes.

"Hey Gia," Tori greeted, sitting down next to me. We were the only people in the common room back at Anubis. "How's your day going?"

"You mean other than Fabian and Mick not talking to each other because Mick kissed me?" I started. "Or, y'know, the fact that I'm still being haunted by a creepy spirit who's telling me to kill myself over and over again? Oh, and, did I fail to remind you that I have detention on Friday? And, to top it _all_ off, I'm basically running on _three hours of sleep._"

"Mick is a dead man."

"That's all you took away from that?" I exclaimed.

"No!" she answered. "Your insomnia and the hauntings suck just as bad!"

I simply huffed, resting my head in my hands. "Thanks."

"Look, do you want me to talk to Mick? Or have Nico intervene?"

"No way," I responded, turning my gaze to her. "Fabian ditched afternoon classes to go hunt him down and try to explain everything… but I never heard back."

"I think he's in his room."

* * *

><p><span>Mick's POV:<span>

I was out behind the house, kicking my football back and forth with Patricia. She was the only one who seemed to want to listen to me.

"…and then, I kissed her again. So now Fabian and I aren't talking. I mean, I can't help the feelings I have towards Giana! I wish I could forget about them, but seeing as we live together… whenever I see her, well, she's all I see. She's all I pay attention to. She's-"

I was cut short as one of Patricia's palms contacted with the right side of my face.

"What the hell did you slap me for?" I practically shouted.

"You were being an idiot!" she responded.

"What?"

"Mick!" She shoved my football at my stomach. "You need to get your freaking priorities straight! _Why_ do you like Giana?"

"I can relate to her better than anyone else," I answered without missing a beat.

"How so?"

"Our personalities just mesh, okay, Patricia?" I was almost shouting again.

"But," she continued, moving closer, "she's. Dating. Fabian." With each word, she poked my chest.

"I realize that," I snarled. "What are you even gaining from this, anyway? You're just making me frustrated with you, and you're listening to me spill out all my feelings which you probably don't even care about!"

"On the contrary, Campbell," she started, "your problems amuse me. They give me something to do with my life that isn't chasing down an ancient-"

She cut herself off.

"I knew it!" I accused, jabbing my finger at her. "There _is_ something going on! Gia lied to me!"

"Mick, shut up! There's _nothing_ going on! Why do you even think-"

"There's a mystery or something isn't there? I told you I overheard Giana's nightmare. Remember? She's hearing voices. Patricia, something's happening. There's a secret that you're not letting me in on. Tell me."

"No," she protested, crossing her arms.

"You're not denying it, though."

Eyes narrowing, her gaze hardened as she took yet another step forward.

"Er, Patricia…" I trailed off.

"You're going to forget about your feelings for Giana," she said quietly.

"E-excuse me?"

She leaned in and kissed me on the mouth, simple as that. My football fell from under my arm and I vaguely heard it hit the springy grass at my feet as I kissed her back.

_What the hell?_ I asked myself. _I'm kissing Patricia!_


	10. House of Help

**Chapter Ten: House of Help**

Mick's POV:

Patricia pulled away from me and I stared at her, dumbfounded, as she stared at me like I had five heads.

"So," I started off, "why'd you kiss me?"

"You wouldn't shut the hell up about Giana!" she answered, hitting my shoulder.

"So… you decided to kiss me," I continued, arching an eyebrow. "Er, how was that supposed to solve anything?"

She simply shrugged, scowled at me, and stomped off towards the house. After standing there for a few minutes, speechless, I picked up my football and made my way back inside. It was almost dinner time, anyway.

Patricia and I pretty much avoided each other at dinner. When it was time for chores and she and I were supposed to be on-duty together, she blew it off, stomping up to her room and muttering about better ways to spend her time. I ended up washing dishes with Nina.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"No," I answered grimly. "Giana, Fabian and Patricia are all ignoring me."

"I get Giana and Fabian, but what did you do to Patricia?"

"I did nothing!" I exclaimed, throwing my wet hands in the air. Soap suds flew in all different directions. "She just leaned in and kissed me, simple as that! Why does everyone always think _I'm_ the one who instigates everything?"

She didn't answer.

Fed up, I threw off my rubber gloves and stomped out of the kitchen, ignoring Nina's nagging voice to come back and help her finish the dishes.

"Make Patricia do it!" I shouted back, heading to the only person I knew who could help me.

Jerome.

* * *

><p><span>Jerome's POV:<span>

I was lounging about on my bed, avoiding the giant pile of homework I knew I'd have to do, when there was a knock at the door. I knew it wasn't Mara; the knock would've been lighter. Softer, even.

Getting up, I opened the door to find an angry-looking Campbell.

"What?" I asked, arching an eyebrow but keeping the rest of my face looking indifferent.

"You need to help me with my problems," he said sternly, wedging his way into mine and Alfie's room. "They've gotten worse."

I smirked, closing the door and turning around with my back leaning up against it. "First it's De Luca, now you. Am I the fairy godmother or something around here? Everyone comes to Jerome for their problems, seeking my ever-world-changing advice?"

"Giana didn't want your help with anything," he retorted. "You blackmailed her. Remember?"

"Details, details." I waved it off, scoffing. "Anyway, what's gone wrong now? Does she hate you or something?"

"Yeah. And Fabian. Oh, and Patricia kissed me out behind the house before dinner."

My expression fell. "What?"

"I don't know either. She said she'd 'help get my mind off Giana' or 'make me forget about my feelings towards her' or something. The whole thing was so weird. I kissed her back, and now we're avoiding each other."

"Fabulous," I muttered. "Well, I guess I could chat you back up to Fabian and Giana, separately of course. Patricia, on the other hand, might be a bit harder to slap some sense into."

"You'd do that? For me?"

"Of course." _Albeit not freely._ "For a price," I added.

His eyes narrowed and he contorted his face into a sort of scowl. "You always have some sort of hidden agenda, _Clarke._ Fine. How much will it cost me?"

"Fifty," I answered, without missing a beat.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"You want me to fix everything for you, don't you?"

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts, Campbell. Fifty or nothing."

"Fine," he spat, heading towards the door. I sidestepped out of his way as he went to his room, returning swiftly with a fifty pound note.

"Thanks," I said, swiping the money from his hand. "You won't regret it."

"Whatever you say," he grumbled, heading back to his room and slamming the door.

I smirked. "Oh, this is going to be fun.

* * *

><p><span>Giana's POV:<span>

I wasn't really in the mood for company. Creepy McSpirit Visitor kept giving me migraines, with her visits, and all I wanted most in the world was to sleep.

Of course, that didn't stop Jerome from swinging the door to mine, Nina and Amber's room open, triumphantly walking towards me.

"What?" I asked bitterly, rubbing my right temple. "I'm not in the mood."

"On the contrary, De Luca," he started, pulling up a chair and sitting nonchalantly next to my bed. I really hated it when he called me by my last name. "I want to talk to you about Campbell."

"It's none of your business, idiot," I snapped. "Now get out of here before I call Fabian. Or Amber. Or Trudy, for that matter, since I'm supposed to be resting because that stupid spirit keeps giving Nina and I horrible migraines."

He did a double-take and looked at Nina's side of the room. "And, uh, _why_ isn't she here, exactly?" he asked, pointing to her bed.

"Search me. She and Mick were doing chores last I heard."

"Yeah, about that…" He trailed off.

I raised an eyebrow. "Mick got mad about the whole him-kissing-me thing and took it out on Nina, didn't he?"

"Patricia kissed him before supper, actually," he replied, a smirk now present on his face.

"Ew." I gagged. "What brought that on?"

"She was tired of him being a sick puppy in love and decided to screw with his emotions or something; I don't know. Point is, he's not too thrilled about it, and he wants to still be your friend."

"Well I'd love to be friends with him, too, but after all the crap he's pulled so far with kissing me and falling in love with me randomly with no reasoning behind it whatsoever other then the fact that I can relate to him more or something, I don't really think-"

"Will you just stop talking?" Jerome snapped. "Look. You two need to be friends, and he and Fabian need to stop arguing. It's your fault anyway that their friendship is on the rocks."

"How is it _my_ fault?" I countered. "All I did was show up here! _Fabian_ was the one who kissed me first. We fell for each other, then started a relationship. I thought Mick and Tori were going to end up together and everything would be fabulous, but no! Not too long ago, when I was trying to confide in Mick and keep a secret that _you_ blabbed to my brother and interfered in a situation that had _absolutely nothing to do with you,_ Mick decided to cut me off and kiss me, right then and there, and pour out his guts and feelings! How is _any of this_ my fault?"

By the end of my spiel, my head was pounding again. I massaged both my temples, closing my eyes and silently wishing for Jerome to just get up and leave. He was making me sick.

"Can you just go? Please?" I asked, acting more calmly now. "You're really not helping."

"Alright," he answered, sounding resigned. "But you haven't heard the last from me, De Luca."

And with that, he got up, slid the chair across the room, and swiftly left, slamming the door behind him.

I never moved from my spot, still wishing there was anything I could do to make my headache go away, and for the stupid spirit lady to leave Nina and I alone.

"Why can't anything be normal around here?" I asked the room.

As if to give me a response, the lights went out.

"Yeah. That's totally normal."


	11. House of Visions

**Chapter Eleven: House of Visions**

Giana's POV:

The week dragged on without any of the usual weirdness or spiritual possessions happening. Finally, it was Friday. The day I was supposed to have detention.

"This is gonna suck," I muttered bitterly as I stalked through the halls after classes had ended. Mrs. Andrews wanted me to go directly to her room after the last bell. "Why did I have to fall asleep during class?"

"It's called exhaustion, G," Tori answered.

"That was a rhetorical question, Tor."

"Either way, I gotta split. Homework won't do itself, y'know."

And with that, she tore off, racing down the hall and out of the building, heading back to Anubis. When I heard the front doors to the school open, there was the unmistakable sound of rain beating hard against the bricks and pavement outside.

"Great," I said to myself. "I didn't bring an umbrella."

* * *

><p>It wasn't as bad as I thought. I got most of my homework done that was assigned over the weekend, and Mrs. Andrews seemed just as happy to let me go as I was to get out of there. After grabbing my coat from my locker, I headed outside and into the freezing, wet rain.<p>

"Typical England," I sighed as I made my way back to my House. "Always raining."

I was about halfway there when I saw a billowing pillar of black smoke out of the corner of my eye, off to the left. I turned, hesitant and confused, to stare at it.

_It can't be a fire,_ I thought. _It's raining way too hard out here._

I hugged my coat closer, shivering. Ignoring the sense that I was being watched, I continued on, slowly but surely, to the nice, warm confines of Anubis. All of a sudden, I was cut short by the evil of all evils literally jumping out in front of me.

It was that damned spirit.

I could actually see her. Whoever she was, she seemed to be getting stronger.

"What do you want from me?" I asked shrilly, backing up and twirling my cane out in front of me like a staff.

Effortlessly, she reached forward a smoky arm and snapped it in half, the elastics recoiling and the entire thing falling apart. I felt the color in my face drain; my blood turned cold, just like the rest of me.

_If this is how I'm gonna die-_

"I'm not going to kill you, silly child," she spoke, her voice sounding high-pitched and slithery, just like in the attic.

"I thought that was the object of the game," I retorted. "For me to die; Nina as well. We're just pawns in this big chessboard of yours! It's not a fun game anymore!" I didn't even know how to play chess, and I was spouting off about it to a ghost. "What is it you want, then? You've already rendered me pretty much defenseless."

"It's _something,_ not some_one,_" she clarified, reaching out to cup my chin and tilt it upwards. Instead of her hand going right through me, like it should have, I actually felt her touch. It seemed to turn my bones to ice.

"Tell me," I responded, frantic. "Tell me and I'll find it! We'll find it! Then you can stop haunting Nina and I, and-"

_"Silence!"_ She reached out and clutched my right shoulder, sending a shock of red hot pain through my body. Her grip was too strong for me to collapse to the ground and writhe in pain; I ended up shell-shocked. I couldn't move. It was like my joints were frozen and locked together. "The Cup."

My mouth moved, but no sound came out. _The Cup? Why does everything revolve around the freaking Cup?_ I wondered. Surely she would have wanted something harder to find. Something like… "Elixir?" I chocked out in a whisper.

She nodded, letting go of me. Her arm fell back to her side.

"Why?"

"Do not question, child," she responded, backing away. "You may not like the answer."

With that final phrase, she was gone. Just like that, she disappeared.

* * *

><p>I finally made my way back to Anubis, literally dropping my messenger bag and broken cane to the floor as soon as I set foot in the entryway and shut the door behind me. My bangs were plastered to my forehead from the rain, and the rest of my hair was dripping in long, dark curls, framing my face. My entire self was basically a drenched rat, but in human form.<p>

The first person to see me was Alfie.

"Hey, Giana, what-" He stopped in his tracks, probably taking in my sopping person, stoic expression, and the fact that my cane was broken in four. "What happened?" he exclaimed.

My mouth opened, but I couldn't speak. Promptly shutting it, I shed my coat, still shivering slightly from being practically drenched.

"Nico! Fabian! Nina! SOMEONE!" Alfie was shouting so loudly, I was scared of Victor or anyone who wasn't in Sibuna showing up and questioning what was going on.

Nina was the first to show up, running down the staircase from the direction of our room. Next was Fabian, coming from the direction of the common room, followed by my brother and Tori. Amber and Patricia followed suit after Nina, and Jerome was the last to enter, coming from the kitchen with what looked like an apple in his hand.

"Alfie, what the- _Giana?_" My brother sounded flabbergasted as he stared at me with wide, dark eyes. He then proceeded to speak in rapid Italian, Tori standing by to translate to the rest of them. He was asking me questions about what had happened, why I was soaking wet, and, most importantly, why I wouldn't answer him.

"SHUT UP!" I finally managed, cutting him off in the middle of a speech about how he knew from the start that sending me to this place was a bad idea. "Creepy spirit lady grabbed me on my way back from detention and broke my cane, told me she needed the Cup, and that if I asked her why, I wouldn't like the answer."

"Wait," Fabian started. "You _saw_ her? I thought only Nina-"

"It doesn't seem to be like that anymore," I answered. "I think we both have the ability to see and hear her. She's getting stronger."


	12. House of Leads

**Chapter Twelve: House of Leads**

Fabian's POV:

Patricia had been giving me grief all day for spending it in the library rather than going into town with her and a few of the others.

Clearly, she didn't understand that an evil spirit was after my girlfriend and probably the rest of us, too. Oh, and that if no one else in Sibuna was going to stay behind and research her, I would be the one to do it.

Giana, on the other hand, was sprawled across an armchair, feet dangling over the side, absentmindedly throwing a hacky sack in the air and catching it.

I glanced over at her. "Enjoying yourself, Princess?" I asked.

"Meh," she answered monotonously, not missing a catch. "I just wish we could find some answers, and soon. I'm sick of Creepy Lady bugging Nina and I."

"I can't say I blame you," I responded, reaching for my notebook and pen. "The rest of Sibuna's just as freaked out as you two are."

"Sometimes," she started, swinging her legs off the side of the chair and sitting normally, "I catch myself wondering if all of this was a mistake." She paused. "What I mean is, me coming here. Nico's mentioned it a few times, too, and I wonder if he could possibly be right - not that I enjoy giving in to his stupid and crazy ideas. But maybe there's some weird karma thing going on here. Maybe the Egyptian Gods and Goddesses are luring Nina and I into this huge trap and the two of us, as well as the rest of Sibuna, won't get out of it alive."

The pen slipped from my grip and made a clattering sound as it fell against the table. I stared blankly at her, trying to take into account everything she had said, and how she said it all with a straight face. There was a hint of worry in her eyes, and I could tell she actually believed herself and her brother.

She simply shrugged. "Maybe I'm just going insane."

"No," I protested. "In some way… you could be right."

"Why can't I just be normal?" She changed the subject. "Apart from the whole not-being-able-to-see-that-well thing, I've got a spirit chasing after Nina and I who only we can interact with, and on top of all that I'm the Chosen Other, which is still really bizarre and I'll probably never be able to wrap my head around it, and, oh, I'm still in need of a new cane since the ghost lady snapped my old one in half - I don't even think we can actually refer to her as a ghost anymore, Fabian! What do you think?"

"Well-"

"Because ghosts clearly wouldn't be able to snap something made of graphite with elastics running through it. What I also don't get is that she can reach through me. I mean, she possessed Nina and I, remember?"

"Yeah, I do-"

"I just don't get it!"

And with that, she threw the hacky sack at my table, almost causing the towers of books to fall in the process, snatched up her coat, and stormed out of the library.

"Giana! Wait!"

"Let her go."

I turned around and was face-to-face with Nico. "What?" I questioned.

"Let her go," he repeated. "She just needs some time alone. She gets really angsty sometimes, if you haven't noticed already. This spirit mumbo-jumbo is just making it worse. Once she's calmed down a bit, she'll come back to you and it'll be as if nothing happened.

He plucked the hacky sack from atop a book and began tossing it in the air, expertly catching it. After a minute, he began dribbling it on his knee. I continued staring at him blankly.

"Amber said she saw her examining the scars on her arm the other day," I admitted.

He stopped dribbling the hacky sack. "What?"

"Apparently Giana was slumped against a wall in the corridor at school after classes. Amber had gone up to her to see what was wrong, and before Giana noticed she was there, she'd had the sleeve to her uniform rolled up and was tracing the scars on her arm with her right pointer finger. When Amber questioned her about it, she didn't give her a reason as to why."

"And you didn't ask her." It wasn't a question.

I shook my head.

He sighed. "Okay, well, I'm not getting involved. She's tending to brush off half the things I say to her and not taking most of it into consideration."

"Do you think it has to do with the fact that you're in a relationship with her best friend?"

His expression darkened. "She said that was okay… I didn't think twice about it. But I doubt it. Your theory was good, though."

I groaned, resting my head in my hands. "I can only do so much at one time," I mumbled, picking my head up and opening yet another leather-bound book Egyptology with parchment pages. The thing probably dated back to the seventeenth century or something. I started reading.

Nico pulled up a chair and sat opposite me, placing the hacky sack on the table between us. He picked up another book from the pile and opened it to the table of contents, scanning the list for anything that might look remotely helpful.

"I already checked that one," I told him. "It's useless."

Without a word, he stood up, taking the book, and put it back where it came from. When he returned, I saw he had another book in his hand. He reclaimed his chair and opened it, this time selecting a page that was about one-third of the way through. Scanning it briefly, I noticed his eyes widen, his eyebrows even shooting up in surprise.

"What?" I questioned. "What did you find?"

"Look at this." He slid the book across the table so it was facing me the right way. I read the passage he pointed to. "'The Chosen One and Chosen Other are Linked.' We already know that."

"Keep reading."

"'There are rumors of ancient spirits possessing either the Chosen One or Other and using them to do their bidding. In some stories passed down through generations in ancient Egypt, the spirits were sent by the Gods to sacrifice the person under possession.'"

I averted my eyes from the book and got a look at Giana's brother. He was staring down at the table and fiddling with the knit of the hacky sack, avoiding making eye contact with me.

"So this isn't anything to screw around with," he said quietly. "That spirit could seriously do some damage to both of them."

I read the passage again. And again. Then, I copied it word for word into my notebook. I read that, too.

"Oh." was all I could say.


	13. House of Recruits

**Chapter Thirteen: House of Recruits**

Nicolo's POV:

I groaned inwardly as I flopped on to my bed. It had been a long session at the library with Fabian; we must've looked through half the building to try and find answers to the weird spirit haunting Nina and my sister.

As expected, we came up short. The only thing we found remotely helpful was in that one book which talked about the sacrifices. Fabian had checked it out, oddly enough not receiving any questioning or strange looks from the woman at the circulation desk.

But, I had my own reading to attend to. Much to my dismay, I got up, went over to my desk and opened my backpack. I had a crap ton of French homework that I'd neglected to do.

"Why do I have to learn French?" I asked myself. "I already know fluent Italian!"

"It's either French or German. Take your pick."

I looked up in astonishment. Adelaide stood in the doorway to mine and Colin's room, a small smile playing across her face.

"Mind if I come in?"

I shrugged and nodded in response. She silently came in and sat on my bed, opening the textbook in her hand to the chapter we'd been working on that week. I turned my desk lamp on and found my French notebook and a pen, opening my textbook to the sticky note that marked my place for the assignment.

We didn't end up getting any work done, just like I'd thought.

I turned to face her. "Look, Adelaide," I started awkwardly, biting the inside of my cheek afterwards. _I'm so bad at this._ "I'm really sorry I turned you down when you asked me out on that date. If it had been sooner…"

She nodded and didn't make eye contact with me. "I understand, Nico. I just… had bad timing."

"I know this is really awkward for you. If you want to leave-"

"No, it's fine. Let's just do the homework."

* * *

><p>After a while of me struggling to learn French, we just decided to give up. It was almost time for lights-out anyway, and I was getting pretty tired from all the stuff happening with Sibuna, let alone the pile of homework I had to do.<p>

"I'll see you later," she said, gathering her things and edging towards the door.

Just before she could leave, the door flew open and in came Sam and Colin, arguing about who looked better in a shirt. Adelaide snuck quickly by them and closed the door, and I was left with two bickering idiots.

"Will you guys shut up?" I exclaimed. "You're _twins!_ Identical twins!"

"Tell him I look better in this jumper!" Sam insisted.

I wanted to scream. Instead, I grabbed Sam by the shoulders, turned him around, and shoved him out of the room. "Good night, Sam!"

Colin closed the door.

"Honestly, I did look better in that jumper," he muttered.

"Why didn't you ask Anisa or Nicolette or someone who _wasn't_ me?" I asked, stripping down to my underwear for bed.

"Because we like annoying you."

"Clearly."

* * *

><p><em>It was dark. I was in a long, eerie corridor and there was a hushed whisper coming from somewhere ahead of me. I could hear wind blowing violently outside, as if a storm was about to come.<em>

_ "Where am I?" I asked aloud. No one answered._

_ I kept walking forward. I didn't even want to – there was some ethereal force that commanded me to do so._

_ "No!" I protested. "Stop it!"_

_ I grabbed on to the doorframe to prevent me from moving forward into the next room, which was pitch black. Whatever force was triggered to bring me there decided it was stronger than me because my hands were painfully writhed from the wood and I was dragged into an empty, even darker room._

_ Suddenly, an overhead light turned on. The shadows it cast were eerie, but then again, everything else in this place was anyway._

_ "I'm doomed." I clasped my hands together to send a quick prayer. "Dear Lord, please give me the strength to not get killed within a nightmare. Amen."_

_ I heard laughter. And not the nice kind, either; it was cackling. And it was coming from right in front of me._

_ "Who's there?"_

_ No answer._

Typical,_ I thought._

_ Just then, some sort of figure formed in front of me. It was dark, unfriendly, and…_

_ Looked like a spirit._

This is _not_ happening.

_"Yes, it is," she cooed menacingly. "I'm the spirit who keeps haunting your insufferable little sister and her counterpart."_

_ "Okay, but why are you here to bother me?" I squeaked. _Now's not the time to act like a wuss, Nico. Pull it together.

_"I can read your thoughts, you stupid boy!" she bellowed. "I am here to recruit you to join me. You're smart – much smarter than that other brunette boy to which your sister is so smitten. You could come in great use to myself and the other spirits."_

_ "Other? What do you mean 'other'?"_

_ "There is a group of us who want to cross over into your world. The mortal world has fascinated us for some time because, as we are dead, there are a lot of humans who cannot see us. You, your sister, and the Chosen One are three exceptions. The rest of your little gang may be getting visits soon enough, if they don't watch themselves."_

_ "But how come you're possessing Giana and Nina? How can they help you cross over or whatever stupid thing you're trying to do? They're just-"_

_ "SILENCE!" she screamed. I heard a clap of thunder outside and lightning lit up the room for a moment, making it look about ten times as eerie as before._

I am so done here. I want to go back to normal sleep.

"_You cannot leave until you give me an answer, Nicolo."_

_ "It's _Nico,_" I protested fiercely. "And no, I'd never join you. I love my sister and want to protect her and Nina. Now, if you'll excuse me-"_

* * *

><p>The last thing I remember about that nightmare was being lunged at by the spirit. I awoke to a pillow being thrown at my face.<p>

"Mate, you were talking in your sleep," Colin muttered, his speech slurred from being half awake. "Shut up."

I jumped out of bed and grabbed my alarm clock, checking the time.

_Four A.M._

Grabbing my iPhone from the clock's dock, I unlocked it and opened the Messages app to the conversation I'd been having with Giana.

I hastily tapped out a quick message.

_WAKE UP! EMERGENCY!_

I threw my phone on my bed and ran into the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face in an effort to wake up. After it was a mediocre success, I ran back into my room and tried to close the door as quietly as I could, just in time to catch my phone light up with a message from my sister.

_I'M SLEEPING! What is it? Can't it wait till tmrrw?_

I sighed and narrowed my eyes as I ran a hand through my hair. _NO._ I replied. _URGENT._

I received an instant response.

_K but stop with the caps lock. It's bothering me._

_Sorry._ I replied. _Spirit haunting you & Nina visited me in my dream. Wants to recruit me for team evil bc I'm smart. Woke up to Colin throwing a pillow at my face bc I talked in my sleep._

It was a full five minutes before I saw the indication that she was typing.

_WHY? I thought we were the only ones who could see her!_

_Now you see my problem! Heading over to Anubis. See u in a minute._

I didn't even wait for a response before I threw on some jeans and a sweatshirt, slipped into my converse, and ran out the front door of Isis as quietly and quickly as I could.


	14. House of Speculations

**Chapter Fourteen: House of Speculations**

Giana's POV:

"You're gonna get in so much trouble for breaking curfew," I muttered to Nico as we all sat in the attic.

"And you'll get the rest of us in trouble with Victor for being out of bed," Patricia added bitterly.

I leaned against Fabian and stifled a yawn. "I still think it could've waited till morning or after school or something. What'll they do once they realize you're not in Isis when everyone wakes up?"

"I'm not worried about that," my brother answered. "What I'm worried about is the spirits crossing over to our world. If it's even possible. I mean, if the one who contacted me in my dream is the one who's possessed you and Nina, Giana, she could probably find the means and power to possess any of us. And, since I gave her an answer she didn't want to hear… you'll all probably be getting a visit from her."

"What did she look like?" Alfie asked. "Maybe that could help us avoid her or something. Maybe it would be easier to wake up from our dreams that way."

"It's hard to describe," Nina started. "When I saw her, she looked kind of smoky. I'm not sure what form she took in your dream, Nico, but she definitely wasn't friendly-looking, and I'm pretty sure she can shapeshift or something."

"Yeah," Nico answered. "She definitely looked different in my dream, from what I could tell. The lighting was really bad and there was a thunder storm going on outside that she basically created."

"This is way too creepy," Amber chimed in. "Maybe we should tell someone."

"What are we gonna do, tell a teacher we're having dreams about a ghost possessing us?" Jerome spat. "They'd call us crazy and probably send us all to therapy or something. Or give us sleeping pills that would cause us not to dream."

"Jerome, you're overreacting," Tori yawned. "Also, Nico, I love you dearly, but I'm really pissed at you for waking us all up."

"Well, I figured, if I can't sleep, then none of you can, either," he joked.

"Not funny."

"Anyway," Fabian started, "I say we have a buddy system while we're awake. That way, if any one of us are possessed by a spirit, the person with them can try to keep the possessed person under control until they're released."

"I think that's a great idea," Amber said. "But won't it also be kind of dangerous?"

"Yeah," Alfie agreed. "It's not like any one of us can fend off a powerful spirit, let alone someone who's possessed by one."

"Well, the least we can do is make this buddy system look normal to everyone else," Tori said. "I say we just alternate or something but we shouldn't be walking around campus or whatever alone."

"How's that gonna work, though? Nico's in a different house than all of us."

"We'll make it work," my brother responded.

* * *

><p>We were all too exhausted to function in school that day. Luckily I kept myself from falling asleep in all my classes, but I couldn't say the same for everyone else.<p>

"That's the fifth time Mrs. Andrews has yelled at me this term!" I heard Amber exclaim. She was in Tori, Mara and Patricia's room with the door ajar. I was considering going in and talking to them when what came next stopped me.

"So," Amber continued, "tell me about you and Nico. How was it? Was it romantic? Everything you expected it to be?"

"It was amazing," Tori replied. "I don't know why he was being such a jerk after Giana and Fabian did it. He was being really hypocritical."

_No. They _didn't. _Did they?_

"Maybe it's because he's her older brother?" Amber suggested.

"Yeah, that could be it."

_They did._

* * *

><p>Before I even knew what I was doing or where I was going, I barged through the front door of Isis and immediately sought out my asshole of a brother.<p>

"You _slept_ with her?" I shrieked as I slammed the door open and encountered him in his room, hanging out with his roommate and a couple other people who I assumed were their housemates.

"That's our cue to leave," someone said, and they all disbanded, the last person out closing the door behind them.

"Well—" Nico started.

"I can't believe this!" I shouted. "You two haven't been together nearly as long as Fabian and I, and you already freaking took her virginity! And, what's worse, I had to inadvertently find out about it from _Amber! _They were talking about it in Tori's room and no one bothered to inform me!"

"That bitch said she wouldn't say anything!" he said. "She promised!"

"You _son of a—_"

"We have the same mother!"

"I just – wait. Wait a minute. So when you and Tori have sex for the first time and I find out about it from Amber, that's okay. But when Fabian and I did it for the first time and you found out about it from that rat Jerome, _you're_ allowed to get mad and almost kill my boyfriend?"

He stared at me in silence.

"You are the most sexist, big-headed… I'm embarrassed to even be related to you!"

"Pretty sure you just took that line from Avatar: The Last–"

"Shut up!"

He shut up.

"You were more or less slut-shaming me when you first found out about me and Fabian, so just let me be mad at you for doing it with my best friend, with neither of you even _telling_ me about it—"

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"I damn well do, Nico!"

"Tori and I did it because we love each other. You and Fabian probably only did it out of lust!"

That was it.

His statement made me do something I never would've thought I'd do in my life. Ever.

I stepped forward, slapped my brother very forcefully across the face and mumbled, "I hate you" in Italian, turned on my heel, and left.

The thing was, I did love Fabian. And he loved me. Could I explain that to Nico without him turning into a hypocrite? Probably not.

But he had no right, _absolutely none,_ to make any assumptions about my love life.


	15. House of Persuasion

**Chapter Fifteen: House of Persuasion**

Giana's POV:

I wasn't talking to him.

So far, I'd actually gone a week without any communication whatsoever with my brother, and that bothered Tori more than anything.

"He apologized, you know," she'd tried to tell me.

I just ignored her attempts to get us to make up for the most part. I wasn't just mad at Nico. Tori was my best friend and we told each other everything. Even if I didn't want to hear about their first time, which I didn't, it would've been nice to hear about it from anyone other than Amber with a door left ajar.

Then there was the lust comment, which was actually the main reason why I gave him the cold shoulder in the first place.

"You can't ignore him forever," Fabian stated. We were sitting in the library – he was going through some old books while I tried yet again to do some research on the internet about our ghostly friend.

It wasn't going well.

"I know," I replied. "Tori said he apologized, but I'm just not ready to accept it."

"You two never really fought like this in your lives, have you?"

"Not really." I paused. "Not like this, at least. I mean, we get into stupid arguments sometimes, like all siblings do, but this really did it for me." I shook my head. "It's not even about the fact that I found out by accident; it's partially about the comment he'd made about us doing it out of lust."

"I don't blame you for being mad at him, Giana. You don't have to justify yourself. But, the way I see it, he is your brother and he does care about you."

I knew that. I knew it all my life. But I stayed silent, putting my other earbud in so I could better hear my computer, but also signal that we were done with the topic of conversation.

I was so immersed in my own thoughts and the task at hand that it took me a moment to realize that Fabian was trying to get my attention. He anxiously stabbed at a passage in a book with his pen.

He handed it to me, probably expecting me to read it. But my vision strained as I squinted, trying to decipher the small print of the book.

"I can't see it," I said dismissively, pushing it back across the table.

I did, however, see his face turn red in embarrassment. "I'm sorry," he replied, turning the book so it faced him the right way. "I should've known."

"Don't worry about it."

He cleared his throat, preparing to read aloud. "'An object which was once in a god's possession may be used in place of a human sacrifice.' This means you and Nina can be saved!" He exclaimed. Then he looked back down at the page. "Provided we find… Oh."

"What?" I asked, taking my earbuds out and closing my laptop, leaning forward expectantly. I gave him my full attention.

He read from the book again: "'In order to best get rid of the Evil Spirit—capital 'E', capital 'S'—the Cup of Ankh, or Immortality, is the most commonly used object to sacrifice. Typically, the cup is filled with a few drops of blood from those who were possessed."

* * *

><p><span>Fabian's POV:<span>

I knew we'd already heard the information about how the cup could be used as a sacrificial object. However, I watched as Giana's face changed from enthralled, to distant.

"Problem?" I asked apprehensively.

She cleared her throat. "Needles." She shuddered. "I have this really strong phobia of needles —anything deathly sharp, actually. I blame it partially on when Rufus kidnapped and tortured me, because even though I still had the fear then, it's been worse ever since."

"PTSD," I observed.

She nodded.

I screencapped the page in the book on my phone, then reached across the table to take her hand. "Maybe we can find another way," I said reassuringly. "Plus, I don't think the blood is absolutely necessary. I'll look into it."

She smiled a little, seeming to relax. "Thanks."

I leaned across the table and kissed her in response. Then I got up to photocopy the page of the book to give to everyone else.

When I came back, she looked more at ease.

"In other news," she started, "did you hear about Patricia kissing Mick?"

I dropped the photocopies and they scattered, landing haphazardly around where I was sitting. "He never told me that," I admitted. "When?"

"A few days ago, or last week or something. I can't remember." She got up to help pick up the papers. "Jerome told me."

"But why?"

"Because it's Jerome."

"No, I mean, why did Patricia kiss Mick?"

"To get his mind off me," she answered.

"Oh," I said. "I didn't even know that him liking you was still a thing."

"It is," she responded, handing me the papers. I put them away before they got lost or I threw them again.

Then I became wary. "He didn't try anything else, did he?"

"No," she said. "In all honesty, I'm getting the feeling that he's avoiding me."

He may have been, but I wouldn't know. I haven't really even talked to Mick myself lately, and it mainly has to do with his feelings for Giana, as well as the argument we got into after he kissed her in the janitor's closet. The other part was that I'd simply been too busy, and so had he—there just wasn't enough time to sit down and chat.

"I need to fix things," we blurted in unison.

"I need to find Mick," I said, gathering my things.

She did the same. "I need to talk to Nico."

And, with that, we both left the library, heading towards the houses.


	16. House of Apologies

**Chapter Sixteen: House of Apologies**

Nicolo's POV:

I heard a knock at the door to the house.

Annoyed, I muted the soccer game I'd been so focused on, got up, walked out to the foyer, and opened the door without asking who it was.

Turns out, it was my sister who'd been avoiding me all week.

"Giana," I acknowledged evenly.

"Nico," she responded, stepping inside without being offered. Typical.

Closing the door, I cleared my throat. "I'm done apologizing to you. If you don't want to accept it—"

"I forgive you," she interrupted.

I blinked.

"You were an idiot for saying what you did without knowing what you were talking about," she continued, "but I forgive you."

"Why?"

"I don't want to be mad at you forever."

"I doubt that would happen."

"You're right, it wouldn't," she said dismissively. "But, I dunno – my conscious felt bad about giving you the cold shoulder."

"_Your_ conscious?" I asked. "Gia, as soon as I made that comment about you and Fabian, I instantly regretted it." I sighed. "I've been feeling bad about it all week. I tried to talk to you, but the only thing I could say, was, 'Sorry'."

"You never did have a broad vocabulary," she joked, smiling a bit. "And, yeah, I know; Tori kept trying to get me to talk to you."

"So… are we cool?" I prodded.

Anxiously, I stole a glance back at the game. The score flashed for half a second, but I didn't catch it."

She paused. "Yeah," she said. "I guess. Although, the whole reason why this started was because no one, meaning Tori, told me you two did it."

"Right." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Uh… sorry?"

"Meh." She shrugged. "We're cool."

"Great."

She turned to leave, but something stopped her. "Oh, by the way, there'll be a Sibuna meeting tonight. Fabian found some new information."

"Good or bad?"

"Good."

And then she left, after saying, "I'll text you."

I returned to my game.

* * *

><p><span>Mick's POV:<span>

"Giana told me Patricia kissed you."

Fabian stood next to the armchair I was lounging in. We were in the living room at Anubis, and I paused the music I'd been listening to, taking my headphones off in the process and sitting up straight.

"Yeah," I confirmed, standing up. "You gonna take her, too?"

He sputtered. "Patricia? What? I… No! I'm here because I want to make amends."

"Sure." I walked over to the window and stared out at the dark, overcast sky. We were gonna get a storm soon.

"I'm serious."

I didn't turn around. "I'm listening."

"Mick…" He sounded agitated, but continued anyway. "Look, I'm over you kissing Giana. Twice. You shouldn't have done it, but it's stupid to hold a grudge, you know?"

"Right."

He sighed. "It's just really difficult when my best friend has feelings for my girlfriend!" he exclaimed. "I feel like I can't talk to you like we used to. It's like there's a wall between us, and it gets thicker every time you try to make a move on her!"

I spun around. "Mate, you know she's not going anywhere! She chose _you,_ not me!" I marched straight up to him and got in his face. "I know you're trying to apologize, or fix things, or whatever, and I accept it, but I've been _trying_ to forget my feelings for her. Honestly. If I could take back what I did and said, I would. If I could go back in time so no one knew what my feelings were, I would. But I can't; it's done and I've made my damage.

"I also know there's a huge secret you're all in on and I'm probably the only one who's not aware of the truth. And I wouldn't care what it was, but I know it's causing problems for Nina and Giana. I feel like I have a right to know."

He stared at me for a few minutes. It felt like he was trying to stare into my soul. Finally, he said something.

"It's too dangerous. You do have a right to know, but it's really complicated."

"Of course it is."

He got frustrated, his face turning red. "Mick, I'm trying to make things right again! I'm at my wit's end, here — what else do you want me to do? Yes, Giana and Nina are having some medical issues and nightmares. They're unrelated, so don't worry about it. And don't, for the love of God, try to interfere! There are no secrets."

"Okay," I stated. "Everything's cool. I won't interfere and I won't be all flakey and ignore you. I'm sorry, mate."

"It's alright. I'm not mad."

We patted each other on the back, but there was still a burning question in my mind.

"Fabian, I can't believe I'm asking you this, but what do I do about Patricia?"


	17. House of Stress

**Chapter Seventeen: House of Stress**

Nina's POV:

I stared at the gold, jewel-adorned cup as it sat on the floor in my room.

"We have to do it," I stated.

Giana didn't answer. She lounged idly on her bed with headphones in, listening to music to probably get her mind off of everything.

I didn't blame her.

I didn't want to do it either. It wasn't the sacrificing of the Cup — I'd be glad when it was finally gone. I just wasn't about to slit my hand and allow blood to fall into it.

"Fabian said he'd find another way," she said.

It was my turn not to say anything.

I put the cup back in its hiding place. I couldn't look at it any longer.

"In reality," I started, trying to perk up, "it's really not too bad. It could be worse."

She shifted away and gazed out the window.

It was obvious she was more afraid than I was. After being kidnapped and tortured, who wouldn't be? I specifically remember when Rufus had grabbed me and tried to take me away on prom night the previous term. I couldn't imagine what Giana had gone through when she was captured. I knew, but I couldn't imagine. I did know it took a huge toll on her emotionally, though.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. I knew the question was partially out of context, but I hoped she knew what I was talking about.

She took out her headphones and put her phone away. Then she walked over and sat on my bed next to me and fidgeted before responding.

"It was bad," she said. "No food, hardly any water… He kept interrogating me. He wanted to know where the Cup was. When I'd say I didn't know, he'd beat and cut me, hence my arm." She rolled up her sleeve, exposing again the scars on her arm, spelling out the word 'worthless.' "If you guys hadn't found me, I'd probably be dead."

"He didn't…" I bit my tongue.

"No."

I looked at her. She looked as though she were in a far-away place, probably having a flashback of the kidnapping. I put my hand comfortingly on her shoulder and she seemed to come back, turning to look at me again.

"I just don't understand why."

She then got up and left the room.

I didn't understand why, either.

* * *

><p>The silence was unbearable.<p>

The nine of us sat in the attic in a circle with the cup in the middle.

The sounds of the house settling were unnerving. No one spoke for what seemed like an eternity. We were all staring at that damned cup.

Jerome bit into an apple, the sudden crunching breaking my concentration.

I glared at him. "How could you be eating at a time like this?!"

"Dinner was hours ago, Martin. Chill out." He smirked and took another bite.

Patricia smacked his elbow, almost causing him to drop the apple.

"Patricia!" he hissed. "Stop it!"

"Slimeball," she spat. "Be respectful." She turned her attention to me. "So, Nina, what's the plan this time?"

"You heard what Fabian said," I responded.

"Yeah. You and Giana have to cut a small gash in yourselves and bleed into the Cup," she put dryly. "Simple."

"Not really," Giana said.

No one except Fabian and I knew about her PTSD. It looked as though that were about to change.

"I can't do it," she put bluntly. "Not after the torture I was put through with Rufus. He physically and emotionally abused me, trying to get answers that I didn't have. That's caused me to have extreme Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder when sharp or deadly tools are involved. I just… I can't do it."

Everyone else stared at her. The silence returned. I still glared at the Cup of Ankh. Nico and Tori gave her looks of sympathy, which I'm sure she couldn't see, and Fabian reached over to squeeze her hand. I was still out of ideas.

"I'm out of ideas," I admitted.

"It doesn't seem that bad," Jerome said. "Go in, cut, bleed, done."

"Clearly," Nico started, "you're not educated in what PTSD actually is. Giana could suffer a severe anxiety attack from that." He glared at him.

Jerome shrugged. "Well, we have to do _something_. We can't just sit around and wait for the spirit to return!"

"I know," Giana said, averting her gaze to the Cup. She plucked it from the center of the circle and turned it over in her hands. "Fine." She put the Cup back. "I'll do it. Someone get a sharp object."

"Are you sure?" Amber asked.

She nodded.

"Absolutely?" Tori prodded.

"Just… someone go before I change my mind," Giana mumbled. "Now."

I wasn't so sure about what we were forced to do.


	18. House of Rituals

**Chapter Eighteen: House of Rituals**

Giana's POV:

"Giana—"

"Don't."

Nico huffed a sigh. Like everyone else, he was trying to convince me I didn't have to knick myself and bleed into the Cup of Ankh. I knew they were concerned about my having a panic attack, but I already made up my mind.

I silently took the knife from Nina's hand. I noticed she wasn't looking at me, and instead was still focusing on the Cup in the middle of the circle.

Shaking, I brought the blade to my left palm and slashed a small cut, about half an inch wide, and watched as the small droplets of red blood pooled into the goblet. I sucked in a breath as I felt a stab of pain. Nina clutched her own left hand and swore; I forgot she could feel my pain.

"You next," I said quietly, looking in her general direction. She took the knife and I felt Fabian squeeze my shoulder affectionately, pecking me on the cheek. It was a wonder why I didn't vomit — I was quite squeamish when it came to blood. As if to make matters worse, I felt the pain in my hand again as Nina followed the instructions.

After she performed her side of the bargain, we each took a handle of the cup and stared into it as we held on tight. It was the only logical thing to do — there was no other information about the ritual that anyone could find.

Ten minutes went by and nothing happened.

"Why is nothing happening?" Amber whispered.

I took my hand away from the Cup and shook my head slowly. "If I cut myself for nothing, I'm gonna—"

I was cut off by Nico shushing me.

"Don't shush me!" I snapped.

"Giana, this can only work if those who were possessed leave drops of blood in the Cup, right?" he asked.

I nodded. "Why?"

"She visited me in a dream, remember?" he pressed. "Give me the knife."

"I don't think—"

"Give. Me. The knife."

As if I didn't hear the second time, he said it once more in Italian.

I picked it up and passed it to him. He followed suit to what Nina and I did, and all three of us each had a hand on the Cup once it was done.

A few minutes later, a thick, black smoke rose from the Cup. It was scentless and ominous, and eventually formed into the ghostly horror that had been bugging us all so much.

"Perfect," she cooed. "_Just_ what I wanted."

She picked up the cup and drank our blood.

I turned around and retched. There went my dinner, as well as my appetite for the next few years.

"Oh, Chosen Other, get over it," she snapped.

I scowled at her. "Shouldn't you be _leaving_? We did exactly what the ritual said!"

"Oh, you silly girl… Wait. Is that a knife?"

I grabbed the utensil from Nico, brandishing it in front of me. "Yes. Your point?"

"A knife covered in the blood of you three." She shrank away quickly. "Get it away!"

"Hell no!" I sprung to my feet and ran forward, plunging it into what, to me, felt like thin air. In reality, the spirit fused into the knife, and then went right through me.

The pain I felt was about a billion times worse than when Rufus had stabbed me, or when the spirit had possessed Nina and I the first time. I was vaguely aware of my surroundings, and as I felt myself drop the knife to the floor, I, too, fell with a thud and writhed in pain. I also heard someone screaming from a very far away place.

That person was actually myself.

Once the spirit had passed, I huddled, curled up on the floor, shaking — my entire body was experiencing an extreme sensory overload, and I felt it difficult to even open my eyes because of the dim attic lights looking so scarily bright through my eyelids. My head exploded in pain, and even my own breathing and heartbeat were menacingly loud in my own ears. I felt hot tears spilling from my closed eyes and running down my face, the heat of them too overwhelming and very unwelcomed.

Everything was completely silent. I vaguely felt two sets of arms wrap around my upper arms and pull me gently to my feet, leading me back to the circle, which was now, for the most part, disbanded. I blurrily identified the figures who picked me up as my brother and Fabian.

"I know this is a bad time to mention this," Nina started, "but the Cup's gone."

I feverishly glanced toward the spot where the cup used to be, and instead saw soot in its place.

"What?" I slurred. I still didn't feel fully conscious.

"It burst into a small flame and then disappeared," Amber supplied. "The spirit also left with it, gone forever. She burst into flames after she unpossessed you."

"Kay," was all I could say before basically falling to my knees and slumping over with exhaustion.

* * *

><p>I woke up a few hours later in bed, still in my clothes from earlier. I kicked the covers off and felt around for my pajamas. After being unsuccessful, I snapped on the lamp sitting on my bedside table to aid my search.<p>

It's a good thing I did. Who should be sitting on the floor propped up against my bed but Fabian, watching me intently? Nico also sat on the floor over by my desk. I stared at them.

"What time is it?" I whispered.

"Early," Nico responded. "And by early, I mean four in the morning."

"How long have I been out?"

"About three hours," Nina answered, coming over to join us. I noticed Amber following suit. "Everyone else is in their rooms."

I lowered myself to the floor as I felt the dizziness returning, and Nina did the same. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nico reach up behind him and pass me the glass of water from atop my desk.

"Grazie." I downed it, realizing how dry I actually felt. "So, she's gone?"

"Yeah," Fabian said.

"What do we do now?"

"Sleep?" Amber supplied. She yawned in emphasis.

It was then that realization hit and I noticed my brother was still in the room.

"Nico, why aren't you back at Isis?"

He took a slow, deep breath. "Giana," he started, getting up, "I've been here since dinnertime so we could do that freaking ritual, I'm almost positive my housemaster and roommates think I'm an insomniac, it's Saturday night, and you're my sister. So, of course I'd stay long enough to see you were alright."

Amber spoke up. "It's a good thing you two aren't fighting anymore."

"It was kind of inadvertently your fault to begin with," Nico joked.

She pouted, and then spoke on her own defense. "Well, Tori should've been told by someone not to gossip with me! _Of course_ Giana would've been bound to hear about it sooner or later."

"I'm right here!" I reminded her.

She smiled apologetically.

I turned back to my brother. "Nico, go home."

"Don't tell me what to do," he retorted. "I'm the older sibling."

"Go home, Nico!" I pressed.

"_Fine."_

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and left swiftly. Muttering under his breath in Italian, he shut the door so it barely made a sound.

I turned to Fabian.

"You want me to go, too," he guessed.

I nodded.

He walked out without another word.

I took a deep breath and ran my hand through my hair. "She's really gone, right?"

"The spirit?" Nina asked. "Yeah."

I felt something. It took me a while to realize that it was actually relief.

"Regardless," I continued, "we may as well go back to bed. It's technically Sunday and we don't have to be up in a couple hours for classes."

I wasn't even finished before I heard Amber's deep breathing, signifying she was already sleeping. Nina crept over to her side of the room and silently got into bed. I shut off my light and threw on some pajamas, climbing under the covers.

It took me no time at all to fall asleep.


End file.
